L'enlèvement
by guepard54
Summary: Lorsqu'Ian se retrouve à garder Alex avec lui après que le MI6 lui ait confié une mission, voilà ce que cela donne. Et l'Anglais ne dirait pas non à un peu d'aide. Nouvel OS de la série l'Ange-Gardien, situé entre l'Hôpital et le Cambriolage.


**L'enlèvement**

 **Voici un OS de l'Ange-Gardien que je n'avais pas du tout prévu au départ. Et pour cause, cela ne m'est venu que récemment à l'esprit d'inclure dans cette série un crossover Alex Rider/NCIS.**

 **Dans cette histoire, qui se passe bien sûr à Washington D.C., Alex a dix ans (entre l'Hôpital et Le Cambriolage.)**

 **J'espère que le crossover ne vous rebute pas. Personnellement j'adore l'interaction Gibbs/Alex.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Ian soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin l'actuel client saluer le prêteur sur gages et sortir de la boutique. Il était venu là car, selon un de ses indics, tout le monde venait se fournir chez l'homme, y compris les hommes du cartel Reynosa.

Il s'agissait de sa toute nouvelle mission : étudier de près les agissements de Paloma Reynosa et son frère Alejandro. En effet, à présent le cartel exportait ses activités hors du seul continent américain et avait plusieurs branches à Londres. Blunt avait décidé d'envoyer un de ses meilleurs agents sur cette affaire, Ian Rider. D'autant plus que l'homme était déjà quasiment sur place puisque, lorsque Blunt l'avait contacté, Ian passait des vacances bien méritées à Philadelphie avec Alex.

En apprenant sa nouvelle mission (car comme toujours Alan Blunt ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup le choix), Ian s'était inquiété de savoir ce qu'il ferait d'Alex à Washington. En effet, il refusait de le laisser reprendre seul l'avion jusqu'à Londres. Mais Alex l'avait supplié de le garder avec lui et assuré qu'il saurait se faire aussi sage et discret que son oncle en aurait besoin. D'ailleurs, il s'était empressé de dire tout cela avec le parfait accent américain. Ian Rider avait soupiré puis accepté. Cela tombait bien mal que Jack et ses parents aient choisi ce moment pour aller voir de la famille à Los Angeles. Bien sûr, le gamin de dix ans voyait tout cela comme une nouvelle aventure très excitante.

Actuellement, ce dernier attendait son oncle dans le bar le plus proche, Ian ayant refusé de l'emmener dans ce quartier assez malfamé.

Ian demanda les renseignements qu'il était venu chercher mais en vain. Au nom Reynosa, la peur se lut clairement sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui précisa avec véhémence qu'il 'ne savait rien sur rien.'

Inutile d'insister et ce d'autant plus que l'après-midi même, l'agent du MI6 avait prévu de se rendre au NCIS où des contacts lui avaient dit que se trouvait un homme qui luttait lui aussi contre Paloma Reynosa et ses sbires. Apparemment, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, chef d'équipe au NCIS (le Service d'Investigation Criminelle de la Navy) avait un passé personnel avec le cartel.

Sans doute cet homme-là et peut-être même son équipe pourraient-ils aider l'espion.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ian récupérait Alex et ils allaient manger au Starbucks le plus proche pour le déjeuner.

Son neveu était intarissable et très excité à l'idée de rencontrer des fédéraux américains 'comme à la télévision'.

A deux heures de l'après-midi exactement, Ian garait leur voiture de location sur le parking du NCIS.

« Dis, Ian, tu crois qu'ils ont un médecin-légiste ? Et une analyste scientifique ? Comme dans les séries ? »

Ian ferma les yeux, le mal de tête de ses derniers jours repointant le bout de son nez.

« Je ne sais pas, Al. Tu n'auras qu'à le leur demander. Et n'oublie pas de bien écouter leur accent afin de peaufiner le tien. »

« Ok, Ian. Ca va être génial. »

A l'entrée, les gardes de sécurité eurent un petit sourire indulgent en voyant l'enfant regarder tout autour de lui avec émerveillement.

« Wow, en tout cas on peut dire qu'ils aiment l'orange, ici. »

On indiqua directement à Ian l'espace de travail de Gibbs et son équipe. L'Anglais avait eu le directeur du NCIS, Léon Vance, la veille au téléphone et l'homme avait tout arrangé.

Tout d'un coup, Ian vit Alex se figer, comme intimidé. Devant eux, dans un espace comprenant quatre bureaux, se trouvaient deux hommes et une femme. Un premier homme, mince et très brun semblait jouer le rôle de chef lorsque Leroy Jethro Gibbs était absent. Le deuxième, plutôt châtain et plus jeune tentait de se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur tandis que le premier le taquinait. Enfin, une magnifique jeune femme, originaire visiblement du Moyen-Orient, leva la tête à leur arrivée et sourit à Alex.

Ian se dit que ce devait être ce qui avait intimidé son neveu.

« Bonjour, je suis Ian Rider et je cherche l'agent Gibbs. Votre directeur, Monsieur Vance, vous a peut-être parlé de ma visite. »

Le plus brun des hommes se tourna vers lui, reposant un tube de colle sur le bureau de son collègue.

« Oui, je pense que Gibbs ne va pas tarder à arriver. Moi c'est l'agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo et voici les agents Timothy McGee et Ziva David. »

Ian se demanda si cette dernière avait un lien avec Eli David, le directeur du Mossad. D'autant plus qu'elle aurait pu être Israélienne.

« Comme l'a dit Tony, Gibbs ne devrait pas tarder. Vous et votre…fils voulez quelque chose à boire ? », demanda la jeune femme en question.

« Non merci. Alex est mon neveu. »

« Wow, vous avez l'air d'être super équipe. Comme à la télévision. », pipa ce dernier en direction de Ziva.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

« Je prends cela pour un compliment. Merci beaucoup, Alex. Peut-être aimerais-tu t'asseoir cependant ? »

Au même moment, Timothy McGee était en train de se débattre avec son ordinateur. Avant qu'Ian ait pu le retenir, son neveu curieux s'élança.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? Avec mon meilleur ami Tom, on réussit à hacker quelques sites des fois… »

« Euh… », McGee ne savait quoi faire et se tourna vers Ian avec un regard interrogatif.

« Alex ! », fit celui-ci en riant. Puis, s'adressant à l'agent fédéral : « Il peut réellement vous être utile. Lui et son ami sont déjà rentrés dans la base de données de leur école. »

« Ah bah, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer tous les jours. », fit Tony dans un sourire gentiment moqueur.

« Ca, vous pouvez le dire ! Entre son travail et moi, je dirais qu'Ian a une vie trépidante ! », intervint Alex. Dès que le garçon se retourna vers l'écran, Ziva glissa quelques mots à Ian.

« Alex connaît votre métier ? Comment le vit-il au quotidien ? »

Elle s'efforçait d'afficher un air impassible mais Ian voyait très bien que cela l'intriguait, voire la contrariait.

« Oui, Alex a appris que j'étais un agent du MI6 par accident, il y a moins d'un an. »

La jeune femme se détendit, mais seulement légèrement. Elle avait un air réservé qui donnait comme l'impression à Ian qu'elle le soupçonnait de maltraitance.

Comprenant sans doute le malaise, Tony se décida à intervenir et donna un petit coup d'épaule à sa collègue.

« Excusez notre ex-Mossad, agent Rider, elle doit penser que les espions qui élèvent des enfants les forment systématiquement pour la relève. Déformation d'éducation, je suppose. »

Aussitôt, Ian fixa l'agent David. Il s'agissait donc bien de la fille du directeur du Mossad et comme le faisait remarquer inconsciemment Tony, l'entraînement que lui avait fait subir son père la poussait à croire que tous les parents espions exploitaient leurs enfants.

Ian regarda l'Israélienne dans les yeux.

« Sachez que ce n'est pas le cas ici. Simplement, les parents d'Alex ne sont plus là et je tiens à m'assurer qu'il dispose de quelques moyens de défense. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'élever un enfant. », les interrompit une nouvelle voix, grave et sérieuse. Le nouvel arrivant avait les cheveux poivre et sel et le regard bleu perçant. « Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le chef de cette unité. Ian Rider du MI6, c'est bien cela ? »

Ian acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai contacté au sujet du Cartel Reynosa. Al, viens un peu par ici. »

« Bonjour, agent Gibbs, fit le gamin avec obéissance.

Le quinquagénaire sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'un Alex décidément en pleine forme avant que ce dernier ne se dirige à nouveau vers le génie en informatique. Puis l'ex-Marine hocha gravement la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son équipe.

« Dinozzo, avec moi et Monsieur Rider. Nous allons bavarder dans un endroit plus tranquille. Ziva et McGee, vous continuez votre travail précédent et vous veillez sur Alex. »

« Ok, Gibbs. », répondirent en chœur Ziva et McGee, tandis que Tony traînait la patte. « Oh, moi j'aurais voulu rester pour voir McGénie se faire avoir par un gamin de douze ans ! », geignit faussement le cinéphile.

Sans se retourner, Gibbs secoua la tête, amusé, tandis qu'Ian à ses côtés, rectifiait : « Alex a dix ans. »

« J'ai entendu vaguement tout à l'heure, Alex est votre neveu c'est bien cela ? », l'ex-Marine attendit qu'Ian acquiesce avant de poser la question suivante. « Et vous l'emmenez souvent avec vous sur une mission ? »

Le regard de Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était pas vraiment accusateur mais quelque chose rendait Ian mal-à-l'aise.

« Non. Nous étions en vacances tous les deux à Philadelphie la semaine dernière et mon patron m'a demandé de venir ici pour cette mission et, comme l'Américaine qui vit avec nous est en vacances à Los Angeles, je ne voulais pas qu'il reprenne l'avion seul. Je n'aime pas… vous voyez… déformation professionnelle. »

L'ex-Marine acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de demander d'un ton le plus naturel et calme possible :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ses parents ? »

Un instant, Ian Rider ferma les yeux puis il regarda son interlocuteur bien en face.

« Mon frère John travaillait lui aussi pour le MI6. Ils ont été assassinés lui et sa femme Helen dans l'explosion de l'avion qui les emmenait loin du MI6 et de ce milieu, pour une nouvelle vie dans le sud de la France. Alex devait les rejoindre plus tard car il souffrait d'une otite. Il n'avait qu'un an. Et il y a des fois où je me dis que son jeune âge était préférable car on ne peut pas perdre ce qu'on n'a jamais connu. »

Et VLAN ! L'espion ne s'en était pas rendu compte de l'effet de ses paroles, mais celles-ci faisaient remonter de douloureux souvenirs pour Gibbs. Tony jeta un regard compatissant à son supérieur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint la salle d'entretien.

« On va s'installer ici, on sera plus tranquille pour les explications. »

Et ils y restèrent plus de trois heures. Et encore, ce matin-là, Gibbs ne fit que dresser le portrait du cartel Reynosa et de ses membres les plus influents : trafics de drogue, d'armes, d'êtres humains, d'organes, tout cela dans un joli bazar de meurtres et tortures à volonté. Ian se dit qu'à côté d'eux Yassen Gregorovitch passait pour un enfant de chœur. Ce qui voulait tout dire !

Mais ce n'était que le début puisque dans les quatre prochains jours, Gibbs allait lui expliquer en détail le fonctionnement du cartel ainsi que ses forces et ses faiblesses. De son côté, Alex vivait pleins de nouvelles expériences avec Tony, McGee et Ziva mais également Ducky (le médecin-légiste!) et Abby (l'analyste scientifique !). Il avait ainsi enseigné quelques techniques de piratage à McGee, fait des quizz de films d'horreurs avec Tony et même écouté une leçon d'anatomie de Ducky, qui était littéralement enchanté d'avoir un public aussi jeune et avide de connaissance. Cela lui ferait plein de choses à raconter à Tom Harris.

Mais son agent favori était sans conteste Ziva, la belle Israélienne. Il aimait la regarder combattre au corps à corps ou encore se déplacer silencieusement à la manière des ninjas. Ils s'étaient même fait leur propre corps à corps, et sans l'avouer à voix haute, la jeune femme avait été plutôt impressionnée par le niveau du gamin de dix ans. Elle avait même promis à Alex de l'initier au lancer de couteaux et lui donnait de petits cours d'hébreu et d'arabe.

Ce qu'Alex ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'il l'admirait d'autant plus qu'elle lui faisait un peu penser à Yassen, qu'il appréciait énormément.

Bref, Alex Rider fut loin de s'ennuyer durant les quatre jours qu'Ian et lui passèrent pourtant dans des bureaux, entre quatre murs, à l'agence du NCIS.

Secrètement, Ian était très fier de son neveu et des éloges qui lui avaient été rapportées. Au NCIS, tout le monde semblait avoir adopté le fils de John, attachant et malicieux.

Pour l'hébergement, l'Anglais avait au départ prévu une chambre d'hôtel mais Gibbs les avait rapidement invités à loger chez lui, tous les soirs. Le midi, ils restaient sur place pour travailler et l'un d'eux allait chercher des plats à emporter.

Le cinquième jour, Alex lui demanda justement s'il pouvait aller chercher les plats préparés deux rues plus loin avec l'agent McGee.

Ian hésita une unique seconde avant d'acquiescer. Cela ferait vraiment du bien au gamin de prendre un peu l'air et Gibbs lui assura qu'il confierait sans aucun problème sa propre vie à ses coéquipiers.

Alex partit donc en compagnie du génie informatique pour ce qui devait être une petite excursion d'une demi-heure. Ian Rider ignorait qu'en réalité il ne reverrait pas son neveu avant de longs jours.

Tout avait pourtant démarré sans accroche. Dix minutes après avoir quitté l'agence, ils étaient en train de commander et cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'apprêtaient à prendre le chemin du retour.

Ils venaient de traverser le premier carrefour lorsque McGee se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié une des commandes. Il demanda à Alex de l'attendre bien sagement sur le trottoir tandis qu'il repartait au restaurant asiatique. A peine en était-il ressorti qu'il entendit du grabuge dans la rue où il avait laissé Alex.

Des pneus qui crissent sous le poids d'un 4X4 noir qui s'arrête brusquement. Des hommes en noirs et armés qui en sortent. L'enfant n'a pas le temps de se débattre, atteint aussitôt par une flèche hypodermique avant que son corps ne soit hissé dans la voiture des attaquants.

McGee a juste le temps de sortir son arme et d'immobiliser un des individus grâce à un tir dans le genou. Le véhicule se fond dans la masse sous ses yeux. Il sent que le cartel Reynosa est derrière tout çà. D'ailleurs, le blessé porte la marque de cette vipère de Paloma.

Mais dès qu'il perd de vue la voiture, McGee sait que le temps lui est compté. Il sort son portable et compose le numéro de Gibbs.

« Patron, nous avons un problème. »

Puis son esprit lui crache : 'Quel euphémisme !'

 **AR/NCIS**

Dans un premier temps, Ian Rider reçut la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de son neveu sans trop y croire, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette information vitale. Car le temps était compté, surtout pour Alex.

Lorsque l'agent Timothy McGee avait appelé son supérieur, Gibbs était avec Ian et ce dernier avait distinctement vu le visage de l'ex-Marine devenir plus grave au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Puis tous deux étaient allés retrouver Ziva et Tony et cinq minutes plus tard, le génie en informatique rentrait, seul et essoufflé. Enfin, pas tout à fait seul. Il avait blessé un des kidnappeurs à la jambe et ce dernier allait être conduit en cellule d'interrogatoire afin de pouvoir connaître ses commanditaires.

Mais Ian se doutait déjà de qui avait enlevé Alex. Gibbs et son équipe aussi semblait-il, même si personne ne s'était aventuré à l'énoncer à haute-voix : le cartel Reynosa. Ils avaient sans doute appris que l'espion du MI6 était sur leurs traces et tentaient par ce moyen de le dissuader de continuer.

Mais Ian n'était pas n'importe qui et il ne paniquerait pas comme un débutant. Paniquer face à des agresseurs tels qu'ils soient était la pire chose à faire car l'adversaire se sentait alors en position de force.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas énervé après Timothy McGee. Cela ne servait à rien après coup, mis à part perdre un temps précieux, et de toute façon ce n'était pas tout à fait la faute de l'agent du NCIS.

Avant de se rendre en cellule d'interrogatoire, l'agent Gibbs lui présenta un de ses amis qu'il avait appelé, l'agent du FBI Tobias Fornell. Fornell était un homme du même âge que Gibbs, le crâne dégarni et des yeux foncés et intelligents. L'homme avait tout de suite compris la situation et le FBI, spécialiste des enlèvements, allait travailler avec eux. D'ailleurs, Gibbs et Fornell semblaient travailler souvent ensemble, à voir la manière dont ils se querellaient gentiment.

Ils descendirent tous les trois en interrogatoire. L'homme de main des Reynosa était déjà là, menottes aux poignets. Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur narquoise qui donnait à Ian l'envie de l'étrangler sur place. Envie qu'il ne pouvait assouvir bien entendu. Il devait penser avant tout à son neveu.

Leur prisonnier fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Vous avez perdu quelque chose peut-être ? »

Tobias Fornell lui répondit sèchement par une autre question.

« Vous êtes bien Ronaldo Castillas, employé par le cartel Reynosa ? »

L'homme hocha la tête avec complaisance et l'agent du FBI continua. Gibbs et Ian le laissèrent en voyant qu'il avait plus de contrôle qu'eux.

« Est-ce votre patronne qui vous a ordonné d'enlever le jeune Alex Rider ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous, les Mexicains, nous n'aimons pas trop que des étrangers se mêlent de nos petites affaires. Alors tant que vous n'aurez pas compris, Mademoiselle Reynosa gardera votre neveu. Mais si vous devenez raisonnable, il se pourrait que vous le retrouviez sain et sauf. »

Le Mexicain avait dit tout cela d'un ton détaché mais sans quitter Ian Rider des yeux. A l'heure actuelle, toute l'organisation devait savoir qui il était.

Ian garda un visage impassible mais ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses poings. Mais dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Alex, il ne se retiendrait plus.

« Où vos hommes ont-ils emmené l'enfant ? », insista Tobias, en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Le bandit haussa les épaules.

« Qu'importe. De toute façon ils sont déjà loin. »

Finalement, Ian bondit et avant que Gibbs ou Fornell ait pu réagir, il avait agrippé le col et plaqué l'homme contre le mur.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien dire ? Des fédéraux sont sous le coup de la loi mais en tant qu'agent d'espionnage, j'ai quelques libertés en la matière. Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ? »

« Agent Rider ! »

Tobias Fornell s'était approché des deux hommes et surveillait la prise de l'Anglais. De toute manière, cela ne changea rien. Entre ses mains, le Mexicain eut un rire étranglé.

« Vous voulez revoir votre gamin, non ? Demandez donc à l'agent Gibbs, ce qui arrive lorsque l'on cherche des ennuis aux Reynosa. »

Ian le lâcha, lança un bref regard vers l'ex-Marine et entraperçut une expression douloureuse sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne redevienne impassible. De son côté, les yeux de Fornell lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il rappelait la sécurité pour remettre leur prisonnier en cellule.

Cependant, juste avant de franchir le seuil, l'homme les regarda une dernière fois.

« De toute façon, sur leurs terres mexicaines, vous ne pouvez rien contre les Reynosa. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Dire que le voyage était inconfortable était un euphémisme. Alex s'était réveillé de son somme imposé douze heures plus tard, ligoté et bâillonné, dans un hélicoptère. Autour de lui, cinq Mexicains somnolaient avec chacun une arme de gros calibre sur les genoux.

La drogue lui donnait à présent un mal de tête que le bruit des rotors n'arrangeait en rien. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignaient la frontière mexicaine au niveau de Laredo et changeaient d'hélicoptère. Et c'était reparti pour plus de quatre heures de trajet jusqu'à la ville de Monterrey.

En effet, même si le cartel Reynosa avait son quartier général à Mexico, Paloma Reynosa possédait une villa à Monterrey. Même si c'était plus proche des Etats-Unis, son gouvernement offrait une certaine protection judiciaire à la trafiquante.

Alex Rider y arriva en pleine nuit, toujours attaché et un peu déboussolé du voyage. A son arrivée dans la chambre exigüe qui avait semble-t-il été préparée à son attention, ses ravisseurs lui défirent son bâillon ainsi que ses autres liens.

Ils avaient compris qu'avec la drogue administrée, l'enfant de dix ans ne pourrait rien tenter. En tout cas pour le moment.

Alex se promettait de tout faire pour sortir de là dès qu'il serait en meilleure forme.

Le lendemain matin, après que ses geôliers lui aient laissé l'accès aux sanitaires, sous surveillance bien sûr, Paloma Reynosa rendit elle-même visite à son jeune prisonnier.

Alex fut assez surpris de voir une jolie jeune femme mexicaine, d'environ trente-cinq ans, se présenter comme la chef.

Des longs cheveux auburn, des yeux bruns et le teint hâlé, de nombreux hommes devaient se retourner souvent sur son passage. Mais Alex se rappelait également ce que son oncle lui avait déjà dit sur la beauté : parfois, les plus belles créatures sont également les plus monstrueuses. Elle avait aussi une voix très douce et mélodieuse qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Kaa du _Livre de la Jungle._

D'ailleurs, en regardant ses yeux, l'esprit d'Alex ne cessait de vouloir la comparer à un serpent.

Paloma Reynosa avança une chaise et s'installa juste en face du lit sur lequel le garçon était assis, le fixant intensément.

« Tu es Alex, c'est bien cela ? », il acquiesça silencieusement. « J'espère que tu trouves ces accommodations confortables, Alex. Après tout, si ton oncle ne se montre pas trop têtu, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change. »

« Qu'avez-vous contre mon oncle Ian ? »

Paloma regarda le garçon devant elle avec intérêt. Il ne semblait pas ni effrayé ni téméraire, simplement curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici et peut-être pourquoi l'avait-on logé relativement confortablement alors qu'il était un prisonnier. En réalité, même si elle pouvait se montrer dure voire cruelle lorsque la situation l'exigeait, Paloma ne comptait pas faire du mal à cet enfant pour le moment. Il n'était qu'un moyen de persuader Ian Rider et le MI6 de laisser ses affaires en paix. Mais si ce fouineur continuait, elle n'hésiterait absolument pas. Qu'importe qu'il soit vrai que le jeune Alex était mignon. Ou qu'il n'ait que dix ans. La fin avait toujours justifié les moyens pour le cartel Reynosa. S'il lui fallait rendre en petits morceaux le neveu à son oncle, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule demi-seconde.

Mais pour le moment, elle appréciait la compagnie de cet enfant discret et intelligent. Elle remarqua qu'il avait très vite pris note de son revolver à sa hanche et de celui à sa cheville. Brave garçon. Ce serait dommage d'en arriver à du gâchis.

« Ton oncle est en train de se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardent absolument pas. Il s'agit simplement de le persuader de retourner en Angleterre. Dis-moi, tu n'aimerais pas retourner à Londres et revoir tes amis ? »

Le garçon plissa les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air méfiant.

« Alors, je pense que tu vas pouvoir m'épauler dans cette tâche, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La trafiquante se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Essaie de dormir un peu, ce sera moins dur pour toi. »

Alex attendit que la porte se soit refermée complètement avec le bruit d'une serrure verrouillée avant de suivre son conseil.

Il n'avait peut-être que dix ans, mais tout de même. Question de fierté.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le point positif, c'est que Paloma Reynosa ne mit pas longtemps à les contacter. Moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ian était penché avec Gibbs et Fornell sur des dossiers lorsque l'agent McGee arriva et leur annonça que Vance les attendait au MTAC pour un entretien en direct avec la trafiquante.

Le génie en informatique lui jeta un regard penaud en passant près de lui. Le plus jeune agent de terrain de l'ex-Marine se sentait encore coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, Alex avait été sous sa responsabilité. Et Ziva et Tony avaient beau essayer de le consoler, rien n'y faisait. Ian l'avait même pris à part pour le rassurer mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer de rendre son arme et son insigne au directeur, avant que Gibbs ne les lui rende aussitôt avec une claque à l'arrière de la tête en prime.

Les trois hommes rejoignirent le directeur du NCIS. L'écran était déjà allumé et Paloma Reynosa avait pris place juste en face. Et les accueillit avec un de ses sourires mielleux.

« Agent Gibbs, je dois dire que je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Mes hommes avaient en effet reconnu votre agent et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de contacter directement le NCIS sans douter trouver Monsieur Rider à vos côtés. Et je vois que vous avez également appelé le FBI à la rescousse. C'est bien trop d'honneur, vous savez. »

Jusqu'ici, Ian Rider n'avait vu cette femme qu'en photo. Mais en l'entendant de vive voix, il comprenait mieux sa réputation au sein de différentes agences de sécurité nationale. Cette femme ne ressemblait pas à une vipère, elle en était une.

« Où est Alex ? », sa propre voix lui sembla enrouée et Reynosa sourit avec une compassion feinte.

« Votre neveu est un très gentil garçon, agent Rider, je vous félicite. Je crois bien qu'il se repose pour le moment, le voyage jusqu'au Mexique a du être éreintant. »

Ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part mais une provocation. Elle les laissait savoir qu'ils étaient déjà à l'abri, au Mexique, où le gouvernement protégeait diplomatiquement le cartel et où une intervention américaine serait vue comme une déclaration de guerre pure et simple.

« Que voulez-vous, Paloma ? », cracha Gibbs, qui sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui. Alex était un garçon très attachant et il refusait de l'abandonner au même sort que sa femme et sa fille vingt ans plus tôt.

« Déjà que vous contrôliez votre ton en vous adressant à moi, agent Gibbs. Ensuite, je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour vous montrer raisonnable et qu'à la fois les Etats-Unis et le MI6 m'oublient. Ce n'est pas trop demander pour la vie et la sécurité d'un enfant, non ? A moins que vous ne préfériez vous entêter et choisir vous-même les morceaux dont Alex Rider n'aura plus besoin à l'avenir. »

Son visage d'ange laissa pourtant apparaître le sourire du diable.

« Si vous osez le toucher, je vous jure que je vous étriperai de mes propres mains et en y prenant plaisir, encore.», rugit Ian en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers l'écran.

« Tut, tut, tut… Agent Rider, vous ne devriez pas faire des promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. Demandez plutôt à l'agent Gibbs de vous raconter ce qui se passe lorsque l'on s'oppose à mon organisation. »

L'écran devint instantanément noir. Ian échangea un coup d'œil sombre avec Fornell et Vance avant de reporter son attention sur Gibbs. Celui-ci avait du désespoir caché au fond des yeux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée et ils n'avaient toujours aucune solution pour reprendre Alex. Gibbs et Ian avaient mangé en silence puis Ian était rapidement monté se coucher tandis que Gibbs continuait son bateau, à la cave.

Puis vers deux heures du matin, l'espion avait abandonné l'idée de pouvoir s'endormir et était descendu le rejoindre. L'espion savait se déplacer silencieusement et l'ex-Marine avait sursauté en entendant sa voix.

« De quoi parlait Paloma Reynosa ? »

Toujours dos à l'espion, Gibbs ferma un instant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur émotionnelle causée par ces souvenirs et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner vers Rider, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Il y a vingt ans, à un moment où j'étais déployé en Irak, ma femme Shannon et ma fille de huit ans Kelly ont été témoins d'un meurtre perpétré par Pedro Hernandez, le père de Paloma. Elles ont alors été placées sous protection judiciaire mais cela n'a pas suffit. Elles ont été tuées dans un accident de voiture fabriqué moins de deux semaines plus tard. »

Ian ressentit l'horreur du souvenir comme s'il y était. Il attendit en silence que Gibbs continue, d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

« La justice n'a jamais pu prouver que c'était un meurtre. Hernandez avait brisé ma vie et il s'en sortait sans problème. J'étais un sniper. Je l'ai recherché puis abattu comme le chien qu'il était. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté et Paloma m'en veut à mort…quel ironie. », conclut l'ex-Marine dans un rictus.

Puis les yeux bleus perçants cherchèrent volontairement ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Vous allez retrouver Alex sain et sauf, Ian, vous m'entendez ? »

L'espion acquiesça tout en baissant les yeux. Puis les releva tandis qu'il disait :

« Lorsque les parents d'Alex sont morts, j'ai éprouvé un chagrin immense mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'effondrer. J'avais un bébé d'un an, orphelin, dont je devais m'occuper. Pendant longtemps, Alex est resté ma seule raison de vivre, bien avant le MI6. Je ne peux pas le perdre, agent Gibbs. Alex est un gamin vraiment génial et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. », conclut-il en ravalant ses larmes cachées.

L'ex-Marine eut un geste inhabituellement ouvert et chaleureux. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'agent du MI6.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Vous ne perdrez pas Alex, je vous le promets. »

Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel de Washington lorsqu'Ian reçut l'appel en numéro caché et intraçable.

« Bonjour, Agent Rider, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition depuis notre dernière communication ? »

La voix était toujours aussi douce mais Ian Rider sentait qu'elle lui écorchait les oreilles. Pris de court, il regarda Fornell et l'équipe de Gibbs qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

« Un délai de vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est pas une proposition mais un couteau sous la gorge. »

Il se raidit en entendant le soupir.

« Tant pis, je passerai votre bonjour à Alex et l'informerai de votre rôle dans sa souffrance prochaine. »

« Reynosa, attendez ! », s'écria-t-il, alarmant les autres. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà raccroché. De rage, il balança son téléphone à travers la pièce.

« Que vous-a-t-elle dit ? », demanda prudemment l'agent Dinozzo.

Ian explosa. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Tony, mais il avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut vous foutre ? Ce n'est pas votre neveu qui est entre les mains d'une psychopathe ! »

Et il sortit en trombes de la pièce, laissant un silence inconfortable derrière lui.

« Euh…Que pensez-vous que… », fit Tony au bout d'un long moment.

« Je pense qu'elle va passer à la vitesse supérieur et torturer Alex. Elle veut mettre plus de pression sur l'agent Rider. », répondit Ziva.

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Chacun d'eux aurait tout donné pour être à la place de l'enfant de dix ans qui en quelques jours seulement, les avait séduits et attendris.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il était difficile pour Alex de garder une idée du temps qui passait. Seuls les plateaux-repas qu'un garde lui apportait trois fois par jour lui en donnaient une vague idée.

Un matin, peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner, le bruit de la porte en métal qui s'ouvrait le fit sursauter. C'était bien trop tôt pour le repas du midi et ce n'était pas non plus une visite de la chef.

A la place, trois hommes armés entrèrent, l'un d'eux portant du matériel. Ses deux collègues le soulevèrent du lit et le forcèrent à s'asseoir sur la chaise et à étendre ses mains sur la table. Ils l'attachèrent de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger un muscle.

En cet instant, Alex était d'autant plus effrayé (bien qu'il essayât de le cacher) que les outils que le troisième homme sortait ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Les mercenaires finirent même par lui enfoncer un bâton de bois dans la bouche. Il comprit pourquoi lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent par lui arracher l'ongle de l'auriculaire gauche. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et la douleur lui arracha un cri de souffrance étouffé par le bâillon improvisé. Mais les Mexicains continuèrent inexorablement leur sale besogne, doigt par doigt. Heureusement pour l'enfant, le quatrième fut la goutte faisant déborder le vase et l'inconscience l'accueillit enfin dans son manteau protecteur. Il ne vit pas les tortionnaires s'arrêter à la main gauche. Pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'Alex vit était le visage angélique de celle qui avait tout organisé. Paloma Reynosa le regardait presque avec compassion mais Alex avait vite appris qu'il s'agissait d'un faux-semblant. Une personne sincèrement désolée n'aurait pas torturé un enfant en premier lieu.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé. Attention, », ajouta-t-elle en le voyant menacer de basculer à nouveau après s'être redressé trop brusquement. « Tu es sans doute encore un peu dans les vapes. Nous t'avons administré des calmants pour la douleur. », précisa-t-elle.

S'attendait-elle en plus à ce qu'il la remercie ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot.

Le souvenir de la douleur lui fit instinctivement poser les yeux sur sa main gauche. Sur chaque bout de doigt il y avait un bandage. Heureusement. Il préférait ne pas voir le résultat de cette torture.

« Tu seras sans doute d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous espérons tous deux que ton oncle va se montrer raisonnable après cette petite piqûre de rappel désagréable. »

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de l'aider à se rallonger. Alex dut retenir l'envie de lui cracher au visage.

« Tu dois te reposer. Le repos est le meilleur des remèdes. »

Elle passa une main légère sur son front puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la pièce, elle entendit le garçon murmurer :

« On n'a plus besoin de repos lorsqu'on est mort. »

Sans se retourner, elle fit un rictus avant de lui répondre.

« Eh bien, espérons que nous n'en viendrons pas là. »

Puis elle sortit.

Avant de retourner dans ses appartements, elle fit un détour par l'armurerie où un nouvel approvisionneur donnait des ordres à ses hommes.

« Monsieur Gregorovitch, tout se passe comme prévu ? »

Le Russe, blond aux yeux de glace, se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle aurait pu le trouver beau mais Yassen Gregorovitch était un excellent intermédiaire, efficace et implacable et il ne fallait pas mélanger travail et vie privée. Et de toute manière, l'homme repartait sur un nouveau contrat dans trois jours.

Elle le laissa à ses affaires. Il était temps de préparer le colis-surprise pour Ian Rider.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ce dernier, justement, somnolait le lendemain matin devant un café refroidi depuis longtemps. Fornell et toute l'équipe de Gibbs, y compris Ducky, Abby et Palmer étaient réunis autour de lui dans la salle de conférence.

Personne n'était reparti dormir chez lui cette nuit-là et ce café était censé les réveiller.

Mais ce qui acheva de les réveiller ce matin-là, ce fut le courrier. Comme elle attendait le résultat de certaines analyses d'empreintes et d'ADN, ce fut Abby Scuito qui courut le réceptionner.

« Gibbs, Gibbs ! Enfin quelque chose ! Oh, j'espère que ce sont… », fit-elle d'un air surexcité tout en ouvrant la petite boîte.

Mais la jeune femme gothique s'arrêta net, un cri d'horreur étouffé s'échappant de sa bouche moins d'une seconde plus tard.

« Abby ! »

Gibbs se précipita à ses côtés et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au contenu du colis, avant d'éloigner précipitamment la jeune femme.

« Oh mon Dieu, Gibbs ! Ce sont des… »

« Je sais, Abs, je sais. »

Ce faisant l'ex-Marine lança un regard quelque peu désolé en direction de l'Anglais qui s'approcha à son tour de la boîte. A l'intérieur, cinq petits bouts d'ongles ensanglantés donnaient une assez bonne idée de ce qu'avait dû subir leur jeune propriétaire. A cette pensée, Ian ressentit un immense besoin de vomir. De son côté, Abby s'évanouit à moitié dans les bras de Gibbs, du fait du choc. McGee se précipita à ses côtés, ainsi que Ducky et Palmer tandis que Ziva, Tony et Tobias Fornell échangeaient un regard sombre.

« Comment peut-on faire çà à un enfant de dix ans ? », murmura Tony d'une voix blanche.

« Ce sont des gens sans aucune conscience, Tony. Crois-moi, j'en ai croisé beaucoup au cours de ma carrière au Mossad. »

Gibbs regarda attentivement l'Israélienne. La jeune femme affichait une expression totalement impassible mais pour quelqu'un comme lui qui réussissait sans mal à 'lire les gens', cela se voyait qu'elle était également bouleversée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, patron ? », lui demanda McGee en se tournant avec espoir vers lui.

Le cerveau de Gibbs fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il détestait faire des compromis avec des criminels, mais là, la vie d'un enfant de dix ans était bel et bien en jeu. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tobias lui jeter un regard alerté et se tourna vers son vieil ami. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que ce dernier ne s'exclame.

« Bon sang, Jethro, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à négocier avec les Reynosa ? »

Choqué. Que croyait-il, que cela lui plaisait de faire des ronds de jambes à des criminels ?

L'ex-Marine n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ian Rider le fit pour lui.

« Vous avez des enfants, agent Fornell ? » Tobias acquiesça lentement, attentif. « Alors je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas les voir morts ou torturés ? Ecoutez, », reprit l'agent du MI6 plus calmement. « Je n'aime pas plus que vous devoir écouter les doléances de mes ennemis, surtout de manière forcée. Mais je vous demande simplement un peu de souplesse et peut-être également quelques entorses à votre code juste le temps que nous récupérerions Alex. »

Tobias soupira, regarda ses chaussures, puis compatit. Ian Rider n'était sans doute pas un homme qui baissait facilement les bras et la perte temporaire de son neveu lui avait porté un coup dur.

« C'est d'accord. », il hocha lentement mais fermement la tête. « Paloma Reynosa va sûrement vous appeler pour juger votre réaction et proposer de nouvelles négociations. Dîtes-lui que nous sommes prêts à la recevoir dans ces locaux. »

Ian Rider parut immensément soulagé mais l'équipe de Gibbs se rapprocha de Fornell avec des mines alarmées.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que cela est risqué ? » McGee énonçait par cette seule phrase les inquiétudes de tout le monde.

« Paloma viendra uniquement sous protection diplomatique mexicaine, son frère Alejandro l'accompagnera sûrement. Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne tentera rien ici, au risque de tout faire échouer. Mais elle va sans doute amener avec elle un certain nombre de ses hommes, pour sa sécurité. », intervint l'ex-Marine, en lançant un regard à son second.

Tony eut un air songeur.

« Et tu penses que nous pourrions peut-être envoyer une équipe au Mexique, où Alex est gardé, pendant le temps qu'elle reste à Washington ? Il faudrait essayer de la retenir une semaine au minimum. Difficile… »

« Mais pas infaisable. », coupa Ziva.

En les voyant interagir de cette manière, comme une vraie équipe, fière et soudée, Ian reprit espoir. Ils allaient réussir.

« Venez, Tobias, nous allons demander à Vance. L'idéal serait un commando d'hommes à la fois du FBI et du NCIS. Je dirais une dizaine. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce dans un silence plus léger qu'auparavant.

Abby se rapprocha de l'espion. Et, après un moment d'hésitation, posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Gibbs sait ce qu'il fait. »

L'Anglais lui adressa un petit sourire triste et recouvrit sa main avec la sienne.

« Je l'espère, oui, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Yassen avait trouvé les employés du cartel Reynosa inhabituellement agités ce jour-là. Il n'avait compris le pourquoi du comment que lorsque Paloma Reynosa lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait un petit changement, qu'elle et son frère devaient partir le soir même avec une douzaine de ses employés en direction de Washington.

Mais que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose pour lui car il resterait tout de même plus d'une quinzaine d'hommes sur place pour l'aider dans ses tâches. Et le Russe serait payé comme prévu par virement trois jours plus tard.

Cela ne changerait rien pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une conversation qu'il lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur les raisons de ce départ précipité.

Un garde parlait à son collègue dans l'armurerie.

« Madame Reynosa part ce soir pour Washington, avec la protection diplomatique de notre gouvernement ! Je ne pensais pas que ces fédéraux allaient si vite plier, surtout cet agent du NCIS, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, Gibbs ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas. », ricana l'autre. « Mais on peut supposer sans vraiment se tromper que ce qui a fait en réalité pencher la balance, c'est lorsque l'agent du MI6 qui collabore avec eux a reçu les ongles de son neveu dans un paquet cadeau. »

En entendant la dernière phrase, Yassen Gregorovitch se figea net. Pourquoi un certain nom avait-il soudain surgi dans son esprit ? Qu'est ce qu'Ian Rider avait encore fait ? Et plus important, où était Alex ? Il eut la réponse la seconde suivante.

« J'avoue qu'il doit être attaché au gamin surtout que celui-ci ne manque pas de caractère. »

« Ouais, je l'ai vu s'entraîner à des mouvements de karaté, grâce à la caméra. Il est plutôt bon. Ca aurait été dommage de gâcher un tel potentiel. », fit ironiquement le plus jeune.

« Madame Reynosa a également dit qu'elle laissait dix-huit des nôtres sur place. Elle pense, à raison semble-t-il, que les fédéraux américains vont tenter quelque chose en son absence. »

« Grand bien leur fasse ! »

Yassen en avait assez entendu. Alex était ici, quelque part dans cette hacienda, retenu prisonnier et torturé par l'un des plus importants cartels d'Amérique du Sud. Tout cela parce que Ian Rider avait, comme toujours, mis son nez là où il ne devrait pas.

Le Russe ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le plus important était de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête. La précipitation amenait inévitablement des erreurs et Yassen ne pouvait pas s'en permettre une seule.

La vie du fils de John était dans la balance.

 **AR/NCIS**

Presque vingt-quatre heures exactement après avoir parlé à Paloma Reynosa au bout du fil, Ian Rider la vit en chair et en os.

Il devait reconnaître que physiquement, il s'agissait d'une très belle créature. Et donc, d'autant plus dangereuse.

Dangereuse, Paloma Reynosa l'était. Elle était arrivée au NCIS avec un certain nombre d'armes blanches et à feu sur sa personne, armes qui lui avaient bien entendu été aussitôt retirées. Outre son frère Alejandro, garant de l'autorité diplomatique de cette rencontre, la trafiquante n'avait amené que deux de ses hommes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Mais ni le FBI ni le NCIS n'étaient vraiment dupes. Elle était arrivée aux Etats-Unis avec une douzaine d'hommes qui devaient à présent être dispersés aux quatre coins de Washington. Hélas, du fait du facteur diplomatique, les fédéraux américains ne pouvaient les appréhender tant qu'aucune transgression n'était constatée.

Intérieurement, Ian, Gibbs, Fornell et même Vance rongeaient leur frein. On ne torturait pas impunément un enfant. Il y aurait des conséquences.

Ian Rider sentit son sang devenir de la lave en fusion lorsque, par pure provocation il en était sûr, la Mexicaine se présenta à lui tout sourire, expliquant être enchantée que les deux partis soient parvenus à trouver un accord.

Il laissa son visage devenir un masque impassible et serra les dents en pensant très fort au commando américain qui était parti la veille au soir. Il aurait aimé partir avec eux pour tuer tous ceux qui s'étaient mis entre lui et son jeune neveu. Gibbs et Fornell lui avaient alors expliqué que ce n'était guère prudent et risquait de faire capoter la ruse.

Il vit Léon Vance lui jeter un regard acéré tandis qu'il refusait de répondre à la femme. Il avait déjà fait certaines concessions - par exemple en acceptant de ne pas arracher les yeux à la Mexicaine dès qu'il la verrait - il refusait d'en faire d'autre. Sans l'avoir évoqué, Gibbs et lui étaient pour laisser Fornell et Vance s'occuper de la 'diplomatie'. Mais son 'bon comportement' s'arrêterait là. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment lui demander de faire des courbettes devant celle qui avait kidnappé et torturé Alex.

D'ailleurs, Tobias Fornell l'avait compris au premier coup d'œil. Lui non plus n'aimait pas l'idée d'accueillir' la criminelle, mais au moins jusqu'au sortir du commando du Mexique, il leur fallait jouer la comédie, sans en faire de trop toutefois.

C'était un jeu subtil pour lequel l'Anglais aurait été excellent s'il n'avait pas été quelque peu sur les nerfs et surtout, le premier concerné par toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs, Ian Rider dut carrément se faire violence pour prêter attention aux paroles du directeur du NCIS.

« Je propose que nous allions tous dans la salle de conférence dès à présent. Afin de désarmer dans le calme les conflits qui nous opposent. »

Dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci, Léon Vance était l'homme idéal. Paloma Reynosa eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire de remerciement avant d'énoncer :

« Merci, Monsieur Vance. », répondit-elle de son accent chantant. « Permettez-moi juste de vous demander s'il y a par hasard un écran ? Je désirerais vous montrer quelques petites choses avant de commencer. »

Ils se tendirent tous, craignant le pire de sa part, comme une séance de torture ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Léon Vance tendit une main apaisante avant qu'un incident ait pu éclater.

« Dans ce cas, nous nous rendrons au MTAC. J'espère simplement que vous n'oublierez pas les termes de l'accord. », précisa l'homme noir en jetant un regard perçant à Paloma et Alejandro Reynosa.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Vous oubliez, Directeur Vance, que je porte sur mes épaules la responsabilité des tenants diplomatiques de cette rencontre. Nous avons-nous aussi tout intérêt à ce que rien de… fâcheux ne se produise. »

Neuf personnes entrèrent au MTAC : les frère et sœur Reynosa, le directeur du NCIS, Tobias Fornell, Gibbs et ses trois coéquipiers et enfin l'agent du MI6.

L'agent McGee s'installa immédiatement au contrôle électronique et attendit l'accord de Vance pour prendre l'espèce de flash-drive que lui tendait la trafiquante. Puis il l'introduit dans le système et démarra la vidéo.

Sept des neuf personnes qui avaient pénétré ici s'installèrent dans un silence de plomb. C'était comme si personne n'osait même respirer.

Puis la vidéo débuta. Elle montrait les différentes parties d'une Hacienda et lorsque sur l'une des images, Ian entrevit Alex, blessé mais vivant, son cœur battit la chamade. Tous les fédéraux comprirent alors que Paloma leur montrait en directe les vidéos-surveillances de sa propre Maison, à Monterrey.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il n'y eu rien de notable. On voyait seulement à l'écran les hommes de Paloma s'entraîner ou nettoyer leurs armes. Tout ceux présents au MTAC se demandaient ce que cherchait à faire les Reynosa. Puis…

« C'est là que cela devient intéressant. », énonça tout d'un coup la jeune femme, calmement.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs la fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. L'une des images montraient l'entrée extérieure du ranch. Et là, longeant la barrière, ils aperçurent deux véhicules ressemblant à ceux que…

« C'est pas vrai ! », Dinozzo fut le premier à réagir en s'approchant pour tenter de mieux discerner.

Les Mexicains avaient apparemment repéré eux aussi les deux véhicules et leur tiraient dessus depuis leur abri. Ils avaient également visé les pneus, empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Cela allait être un massacre. L'un des conducteurs n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir son arme avant d'être abattu au volant. Le reste du commando américain s'était abrité derrière les véhicules à présent inutiles mais ils n'avaient ni pu s'approcher ni contrecarrer la puissance de feu de leur adversaire. En quinze minutes à peine, ce n'était plus que des cadavres. La seule consolation fut que, même avec ces moyens limités, les Américains avaient réussi à tuer trois Mexicains.

Fornell ferma les yeux en songeant que lui et Gibbs avaient en fait conduits dix hommes à la mort. Il essaya de croiser le regard de son vieil ami mais celui-ci fixait Paloma des yeux sans relâche, peu amène.

Sans crier gare, l'ex-Marine se leva d'un bond.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Alejandro se leva lui aussi, se positionnant légèrement devant sa sœur.

« Attention, agent Gibbs… »

« Mes hommes n'ont fait que se défendre d'une attaque venant d'un pays avec qui j'avais conclu une trêve diplomatique le temps de cette rencontre, agent Gibbs. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé. », rétorqua la fille du meurtrier de sa famille avec une assurance révoltante. « Vous devriez maîtriser mieux vos hommes, Directeur. », adressa-t-elle à Vance.

Ce dernier ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de la dévisager un instant avant de se tourner vers son agent.

« Agent Gibbs, ne m'obligez pas à vous interdire d'intervenir au cours de cette rencontre. »

« Mais enfin, Léon, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle n'ai venu ici que pour nous narguer ? »

L'ex-Marine se rassit sous le regard impérieux de son directeur.

Mais Tobias Fornell se dit que ces Mexicains ne manquaient pas de culot moins de deux minutes plus tard.

« C'est faux. », fit la voix mélodieuse qu'ils en étaient tous venus à détester littéralement. « Je suis sincèrement venue chercher un accord. »

Néanmoins, la lueur narquoise dans le regard de Paloma Reynosa aurait été difficile à louper et ce, même pour un aveugle.

Pour se rassurer, l'agent du FBI se rappela un vieux dicton : 'Rira bien qui rira le dernier '.

 **AR/NCIS**

Six heures plus tard, dans la salle de conférence, les discussions n'en finissaient plus entre le cartel et les fédéraux. Il faut dire que le frère et la sœur menaient d'autant plus âprement les négociations qu'ils étaient tout à fait conscient de détenir l'avantage, grâce à Alex Rider.

Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'après l'échec du coup de force américain, Gibbs et les autres étaient prêt à beaucoup (et même si cela leur fendait le cœur de devoir traiter avec des criminels) pour récupérer l'enfant sain et sauf.

Et Paloma en profitait pour les faire passer sous les fourches caudines. Présentement, il s'agissait de l'armement de ses différents territoires au Mexique même.

« Je veux en parler directement avec le chef de mon armurerie à Monterrey. »

Si en plus cela lui permettait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

Finalement, Léon Vance acquiesça et cette fois, même Abby et Ducky se joignirent à leur petite réunion au MTAC. Abby s'installa d'ailleurs juste à côté de Gibbs et avait pris sa main dans la sienne tout en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Depuis plus de trois heures, l'ex-Marine n'avait plus ouvert la bouche - après s'être fait rembarré plus de cinq fois par Léon du fait de son agressivité envers leur ' _hôte_ ' - et affichait une expression fermée et tendue.

Ian s'installa de l'autre côté de Gibbs, Fornell à côté de lui. Au cours de l'après-midi, il avait un peu commencé à apprécier l'agent du FBI qui en plus de se révéler très compétent, était d'un calme et d'une droiture de plus en plus rare. Et cultivé avec cela.

Ils regardèrent Paloma Reynosa tendre à nouveau son flashdrive à l'agent McGee qui servait de technicien informatique en chef au MTAC. Tony et Ziva étaient installés derrière eux et surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes des Reynosa.

Paloma cibla le bureau de son armurier en chef sur la vidéo et eut la surprise de le trouver vide et plongé dans la pénombre. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur Monterrey.

Elle fit signe à McGee d'augmenter le son avant d'appeler :

« Lieutenant Monterrano, j'aurais besoin de vous parler. »

Lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère qui haussa les épaules. Puis demanda à McGee de montrer sur l'écran les quatre coins de l'hacienda. Celle-ci semblait déserte mais cela n'était pas anormal puisque le soir, ses hommes se relayaient. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche ce fut les quelques corps allongés visibles au zoom. Un mexicain avait pris un couteau dans le dos, un autre une balle dans la tempe, deux autres encore semblaient être tombés du toit et s'être fracassés le crâne… et ainsi de suite. En tout, huit sur les quinze restants semblaient avoir succombés. Dont un noyé dans la baignoire.

Paloma Reynosa connut à son tour la crainte. D'autant que les morts devaient être ceux de garde et que dans leurs chambres respectives, les sept hommes qui lui restaient semblaient être inconscient du danger qui rôdait.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Mais ni Ian ni aucun des Américains n'avaient plus d'information qu'elle sur la question.

Le cadavre du lieutenant Monterrano fut retrouvé dans son propre bureau et c'est en voyant ce qui entourait le corps qu'Ian Rider comprit le fin mot de l'histoire : diverses coupures de journaux, déjà anciennes, dont deux parlaient de deux hommes influents : Jean-Charles Mazagran et James Bildoberg.

Un certain tueur à gages russe lui laissait un message. Ce qui signifiait que Yassen Gregorovitch avait appris qu'Alex Rider était aux mains du cartel Reynosa et qu'il laissait savoir à son oncle qu'il prenait la situation en main.

Ian se rencogna dans son siège et faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de savoir l'assassin dans les parages.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'autour de lui, personne ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Qui était donc ce tueur invisible ? Les hommes du commando avaient tous été tués, leurs cadavres encore chauds nourrissaient déjà les charognards. Et les hommes de Reynosa avaient bien diminués.

En parlant du loup, la Mexicaine se précipita avec frénésie sur McGee pour surveiller toutes les parties de son Hacienda et éventuellement essayer de contacter ses hommes encore vivants et inconscients du danger. Le premier sur qui elle tomba fut le garde chargé de surveiller leur jeune prisonnier.

Paloma Reynosa fit alors à McGee de brancher la fonction micro, ce qu'il fit après avoir reçu un signe d'assentiment de la part du directeur du NCIS.

« Monsieur Mùnoz, ici Madame Reynosa. Il semble qu'il y ait un intrus. »

Le garde, assis devant la porte à surveiller ne réagit même pas.

« Il semble que le son ait été coupé de l'autre côté. Je pense qu'il s'agit soit de l'un de vos hommes soit d'un expert. », fit McGee, après avoir essayé plusieurs manœuvres.

« Mes hommes ne connaissent qu'un seul chef, agent McGee. », fit la trafiquante entre ses dents. « Et n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de remédier à cela ? »

Nouveau coup d'œil du génie en informatique vers ses supérieurs. Nouvel hochement de tête positif. Les doigts de McGee parurent voler sur son clavier. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas.

« Si vous croyez que je laisse de simples hommes de mains s'occuper des détails les plus importants. Je ne pense pas que… »

La femme s'interrompit au moment où Mùnoz en question se fit briser la nuque par l'assassin inconnu, de dos sur la vidéo. Le tueur portait un sac à dos qui se fondait parfaitement avec sa tenue. Ils regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction l'homme fouiller nonchalamment le garde mort à la recherche d'un trousseau qui lui permit d'ouvrir la porte, révélant une chambre modeste mais confortable.

Tous les Américains poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant un certain garçon blond assis sur le lit. Gibbs jeta un regard venimeux vers Paloma en voyant la main gauche du garçon bandée.

Tout d'un coup, McGee parvint à remettre le son. Tandis qu'ils virent sur l'image un sourire éclairer le visage du gamin. Ils entendirent également très clairement son exclamation.

 _« Yassen ! »_

Sur le coup, Ian leva discrètement les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il allait encore passer pour l'oncle négligent tandis que Gregorovitch serait une nouvelle fois le sauveur. L'espion commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de cette rengaine.

Il regarda avec exaspération son neveu se précipiter vers le Russe. Ce dernier s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant et prit un instant la main bandée dans les siennes avec précaution. Puis Alex la retira lentement.

« Je crois que je vais éviter de m'en servir pendant quelques jours. », fit l'enfant de dix ans, d'un air sérieux en examinant sa main. « Ils m'ont donné des calmants et des antidouleurs - Quel humanisme !, pensa amèrement Ian et jetant aux deux Reynosa un regard mauvais - mais j'ai arrêté de les prendre après la première fois, ils me faisaient dormir tout le temps ! », conclut l'enfant comme si c'était la réaction la plus logique du monde.

Les lèvres de l'assassin s'étirèrent imperceptiblement.

« Allez, viens, gamin. », dit-il se relevant.

Il attendit qu'Alex soit juste derrière lui avant d'ouvrir la porte tout en douceur. Et de surveiller le couloir. Personne.

L'homme blond se glissa hors de la chambre d'un pas félin puis fit signe dans son dos à Alex de le suivre. Ils laissèrent derrière eux le cadavre du dénommé Mùnoz et s'engagèrent dans un long corridor. Néanmoins, ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié lorsqu'Yassen perçut des pas venant au devant d'eux. Il poussa l'enfant derrière lui et le temps que les trois hommes les aperçoivent, deux d'entre eux s'écroulaient, une balle dans la tête.

Malheureusement, le troisième eut le temps de tourner les talons et de crier un bref 'Alerte', avant de se retrouver avec un poignard au milieu du dos. Puis Yassen prit la main du fils de John, qui, à sa décharge, ne montrait ni signe de peur ni de stress tout en suivant attentivement les instructions du tueur à gages, et se mit à courir. Dans le même temps, il fit ses comptes.

Les Reynosa avaient laissé dix huit hommes sur place. Trois d'entre eux avaient été tués par le commando américain, l'après-midi même. L'incident lui avait été raconté par le Lieutenant Monterrano après que le Russe soit revenu de ses emplettes chez un trafiquant d'armes. Il en avait tué sept autres pour parvenir jusqu'à Alex, sans compter le garde devant la porte. Avec ces trois nouveaux cadavres, cela faisait quatorze morts. Il restait donc quatre hommes, à présent prévenus du danger.

Alex et lui étaient à présent arrivés au bord de la cage d'escalier principale. De là où ils étaient, ils apercevaient le sol du rez-de-chaussée, dix mètres plus bas. Profitant du répit, Yassen rechargea son Grach. Mais son instant d'inattention lui valut de ne pas voir l'adversaire qui surgit tout d'un coup de nulle part.

« Attention ! »

L'avertissement d'Alex arriva trop tard. Le Mexicain était déjà sur lui et pesait de tout son poids afin d'étrangler plus facilement l'assassin blond à mains nues. Dans le combat, le Grach avait volé à quelques mètres des deux hommes. Mais Yassen ne pouvait s'en préoccuper, concentré pour tenter de desserrer les mains autour de sa gorge.

De l'autre côté de la caméra, les lèvres de Paloma Reynosa commencèrent à s'étirer en un rictus tandis que les américains retenaient leur souffle. Ian, lui, avait repéré que son neveu n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait ramassé le Grach puis regardé le combat avant que son regard indécis ne se pose à nouveau sur l'arme.

D'un coup, l'enfant pris sa décision, leva le canon vers le plafond puis tira. Il sentit le coup partir mais sans bruit. Perplexe, Alex étudia à nouveau l'arme et remarqua l'espèce de tube qui se trouvait sur le canon. Sans s'y connaître, ce qui l'avait vu dans les fils lui disait que ce devait le silencieux. Il le dévissa puis tira à nouveau. Cette fois, le bruit interrompit les deux combattants et le Mexicain se tourna une seconde vers l'enfant, les mains toujours autour de la gorge de son adversaire. Sa prise se desserra cependant et Yassen profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour faire basculer l'homme par-dessus la rambarde. Sa chute fut interrompue par un bruit sourd.

Le Russe ne prit pas le temps de se reposer. Il remercia son jeune assistant par un hochement de tête silencieux et tendit la main vers le Grach. Le poids du revolver sur sa paume le rassura.

Puis il dressa l'oreille en entendant des pas qui venaient vers eux. Sans doute attirés par les bruits de lutte.

Il reprit la main d'Alex et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée quelques secondes avant leurs deux nouveaux adversaires et Yassen eut tout juste le temps de s'assurer qu'Alex était hors d'atteinte avant que les deux Mexicains ne se positionnent pour un combat rapproché en face de lui.

Yassen attaqua le premier. Après tout, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Il ressortit (et Ian pouvait le confirmer en regardant sa manière de combattre) tout ce que John Rider lui avait enseigné sur le combat rapproché. Les Mexicains avaient beau disposer chacun d'armes blanches de combat, le Russe les dominait clairement.

De son côté, Ian Rider ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement. Il n'aimait pas Gregorovitch mais était obligé de reconnaître que, pour le moment, il était le seul à pouvoir protéger Alex jusqu'à son retour à Washington. Rassuré, Ian s'amusa alors à regarder les réactions des fédéraux américains. Tout ces gens étaient très compétents mais les meurtriers et psychopathes habituels, bien que certains fussent très dangereux il n'en doutait pas, n'avaient absolument rien avoir avec quelqu'un de la trempe de Gregorovitch. Ce n'était pas que l'Anglais allait se mettre à admirer le Russe mais même lui devait le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, son frère John le lui avait confié : dans son domaine, Yassen Gregorovitch était un naturel. Tueur doué, impassible et implacable, il était également l'un des mieux payés et donc des plus recherchés. Les différentes agences de renseignements dans le monde recevaient souvent des notifications sur lui de la part d'Interpol.

Ian sentit bouger à côté de lui et regarda Fornell et Gibbs. Les deux hommes le fixaient, lui, avec un drôle d'air, comme s'ils soupçonnaient de savoir quelque chose sur la situation actuelle. Nul doute qu'ils envisageaient de le questionner plus tard. En attendant, Ian reporta son attention sur l'écran pour assister aux exploits de Gregorovitch.

Au bout de trois minutes, ce dernier avait atteint mortellement l'un de ses attaquants à la gorge. Le deuxième homme dura seulement deux fois plus longtemps, avant qu'un 'crac' écœurant venant de sa nuque ne se fasse entendre.

Alors que Yassen se penchait pour récupérer leurs armes, il perçut mouvement rapide à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

« Gregorovitch ! »

L'interpellation aux accents mexicains le fit se retourner complètement vers Alex. Le dernier homme vivant des Reynosa tenait l'enfant à bout portant. Yassen put admirer le visage de marbre de ce dernier malgré la menace. Seul les quelques petits mouvements de déglutition témoignait de la tension de l'enfant blond.

Tel un félin, Yassen réajusta sa position afin de disposer d'un meilleur angle de tir. La minuscule partie entre les deux yeux du Mexicain était sa cible. S'il réussissait, c'était la mort instantané. L'agresseur n'aurait pas le temps d'appuyer sur sa propre gâchette.

De son côté, l'homme semblait très nerveux. Il était agité de tics et même de là où il était, Yassen pouvait voir les gouttelettes de transpiration qui dévalaient son front.

« Lâche ton arme. », ordonna-t-il dans un espagnol haché, le doigt posé sur la détente. « J'ai dit lâche-la ou je te jure que… »

Le trafiquant ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il était mort au moment où la détonation retentit. Un coup parfait. Yassen avait appris des meilleurs et s'il avait voulu travaillé pour l'autre camp, toutes les agences de renseignements se le seraient disputées.

Ian laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être Yassen avait-il raison en affirmant que la garde d'Alex allait lui donner des cheveux blancs beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Au moins, pour le moment, son neveu ne risquait plus rien. Gregorovitch avait en effet décimé tous les hommes de Paloma Reynosa présents à l'Hacienda.

D'ailleurs, lorsque l'agent du MI6 tourna son regard vers la présidente du cartel, celle-ci avait une lueur incandescente au fond des yeux et tout dans son langage corporel exprimait sa rage. Ian Rider crut même discerner un 'ils vont me le payer' murmuré entre les dents serrées.

Derrière lui, Tony avait laissé échapper un petit sifflement d'admiration lorsque Gregorovitch avait touché sa cible avant que celle-ci ne puisse blesser l'enfant blond. Sifflement pour lequel il se reçut un regard appuyé de la part de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Un criminel n'était jamais digne d'admiration et même si Gibbs ignorait pour le moment l'identité de l'homme blond, tuer de sang-froid une quinzaine d'hommes sans même chercher à épargner des vies un seul instant vous classait dans une catégorie de gens peu fréquentables. L'ex-Marine savait que Rider leur cachait quelque chose et il devait découvrir ce que c'était. Même si pour le moment, il était au moins soulagé de savoir le jeune Alex sain et sauf. L'agent Gibbs avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants et le neveu d'Ian Rider, curieux et débordant d'énergie, était particulièrement attachant. D'ailleurs, en quelques jours, toute son équipe l'avait adopté et s'était franchement inquiété de sa disparition.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'ex-Marine de se poser des questions sur cet homme étrange, ce Yassen Gregorovitch, questions auxquelles son vieil ami Fornell avait peut-être une partie des réponses, se dit Gibbs en voyant l'agent du FBI poser des regards suspicieux sur Ian Rider. Comme s'il se demandait si les deux hommes se connaissaient et, si oui, dans quel contexte ? Ennemis ? Connaissances ? Après tout, l'univers des agents secrets était truffé d'ambiguïtés et l'on ne savait jamais à qui se fier. Gibbs aimait à peu près autant les espions que les avocats, ce qui voulait tout dire. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il avait appris à apprécier Ian Rider.

L'ex-Marine se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran et regarda avec stupéfaction Gregorovitch diriger Alex vers une petite dissimulée qui menait directement…aux écuries.

Là encore, Paloma Reynosa était vraiment paranoïaque. Il y avait des caméras ici aussi. Apparemment, Yassen Gregorovitch savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et commença à seller et harnacher trois solides cheveux bais, très obéissants. Tout cela sous les yeux ébahis d'Alex.

« Euh… Yassen ? Tu n'es pas venu en voiture ? »

Le Russe sourit sincèrement à l'enfant.

« Disons qu'un cavalier est plus difficile à repérer qu'un automobiliste. Maintenant, Alex, Je veux que tu te débarrasse de tout l'électronique que tu peux avoir sur toi. »

Gregorovitch fit une démonstration en lançant ton téléphone dernier cri à terre et en le brisant d'un coup sec du talon.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa montre à la main, l'enfant hésitait pourtant visiblement à imiter l'adulte. Ce dernier parut laisser échapper un imperceptible soupir avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

« Cela permettra de ne pas risquer de se faire repérer. »

« Ian m'a offert cette montre pour Noël. », rétorqua Alex, indécis. Peu à peu, sa petite main allait à la rencontre de celle tendue par le Russe. Puis le fils de John Rider prit une inspiration avant d'y déposer carrément l'objet.

La petite montre électronique subit le même sort que le portable.

« Eh bien, tu pourras dire à ton oncle de ma part que s'il réfléchissait avant d'agir, tu n'aurais pas à te débarrasser de ses cadeaux. », fit Yassen dans un rictus. « Ton oncle s'est encore fourré dans de sérieux ennuis. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il t'ait emmené avec lui à Washington ? », questionna-t-il ensuite.

« Nous étions en vacances lorsque Monsieur Blunt l'a contacté. Et il ne voulait pas m'envoyer à Londres, il n'aime pas me laisser prendre l'avion tout seul et dit que c'est dangereux. »

« Plus dangereux que de te laisser à la merci d'un cartel de drogue, ben voyons. Il faudrait que ton oncle apprenne à dire non à ses chefs et revoie également l'ordre de ses priorités. »

Alex pencha la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir avant de finalement avoir l'air d'adhérer à la logique de l'assassin.

Du point de vue d'Ian Rider, pourtant, cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un affront. L'Anglais se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué des moqueries de Gregorovitch, y compris en son absence. Pour un peu, Alex aurait suivi Yassen chez Scorpia. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les prunelles brunes brillant d'admiration. Pas imméritée, admettons. Il est vrai qu'Alex Rider était le seul être vivant auquel le Russe semblait attaché et qu'aux yeux d'un enfant de dix ans, les armes à feu étaient des jouets comme les autres, jouets dont son idole semblait être un spécialiste.

Ian Rider se redressa en apercevant tous les regards tournés vers lui. Sur l'écran, le Russe se mit en selle avec aisance tandis que le plus jeune avait plus de mal.

« Alex, tu es déjà monté à cheval ? »

L'enfant hésita avec une moue adorable.

« Euh oui… Mais… Bah c'est que… »

L'adulte descendit de sa propre monture pour aider Alex à se glisser sur la sienne.

« Souviens-toi, tu es sur le dos d'un être vivant. Pas besoin de stresser, tu dois simplement faire corps avec lui. »

Alex acquiesça et rajusta ses reines tandis que Yassen faisait de même avant de prendre d'une main les reines de leur monture de secours. Tandis qu'ils se préparaient tous deux, l'enfant eut un petit sourire.

« Promets-moi Yassen, qu'un jour tu obligeras Ian à monter à cheval. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait… », L'expression du chenapan démentait ses paroles et l'adulte lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Et je te promets de te rapporter une photo. Allez, en route. »

Yassen talonna son cheval qui partit au petit trop vers la sortie du hangar. Alex le suivit, avec un peu moins de souplesse. Néanmoins, pour un enfant qui avait du monté une ou deux fois dans sa vie, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Une fois arrivés dehors, le Russe les entraîna au galop dans la nuit. Vers la liberté.

Dès que Gregorovitch et Alex eurent franchis les limites de l'Hacienda, la vidéo devint muette. Avec dix-huit cadavres mexicains et dix corps d'américains, cela n'était pas surprenant.

Gibbs fit signe à McGee de tout couper. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle du MTAC. Puis, comme de concert, Vance, Fornell et lui-même se dirigèrent tous trois vers la sortie, le premier demandant d'un regard impérieux à Ian Rider de les suivre.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Vance se fit dans un silence de plomb. Mais dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière Fornell…

« Une petite explication, Agent Rider ? » C'était l'agent du FBI qui avait parlé. « Comment connaissez-vous Yassen Gregorovitch ? Autre que professionnellement parlant, je veux dire. Je me doute que vous avez du le rencontrer sur le terrain, vu la réputation de l'homme… »

Tobias ne quittait pas Rider des yeux mais ce dernier ne fut pas le premier à prendre la parole.

« Pouvez-vous avant tout nous expliquez qui est cet homme, agent Fornell, puisque votre agence semble le connaître ? », demanda Vance, impassible et direct.

L'autre acquiesça.

« Yassen Gregorovitch, trente ans, tueur-à-gages d'origine Russe. Il figure sur les listes noires de plus de trente pays et dans celle des dix personnes les plus recherchées d'Interpol. Entraîné par une organisation criminelle internationale du nom de Scorpia à dix-sept, il travaille encore de temps à autre pour eux mais également en Freelance. Il fait partie des assassins professionnels les plus renommés et les mieux payés. Gregorovitch n'a aucune sensibilité ni de tendances cruelles. Il fait son job uniquement pour l'argent. »

Ian Rider émit un bref éclat de rire amer.

« A entendre votre avant-dernière phrase, Agent Fornell, on aurait presque dit que vous lui faisiez un compliment ! »

L'Américain se rebiffa.

« Absolument pas. Et il me semble que vous êtes vous-même bien heureux qu'il ait été là pour secourir votre neveu ! »

Ian s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsque Gibbs, les sourcils froncés, intervint.

« Comment connaissez-vous cet homme, Ian ? »

Surpris, ce dernier se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tant une accusation qu'il voyait dans le regard bleu qu'une curiosité sincère.

Le temps était venu de lâcher le morceau.

Ian prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

« Comme l'agent Fornell vous l'a dit, Gregorovitch a été formé par Scorpia. A la même époque, mon frère a été envoyé par le MI6 chez Scorpia dans une mission de couverture longue durée. Plus particulièrement en tant que l'un de leur formateur (l'organisation est connue pour former des nouveaux mercenaires) sur l'île de Malagosto, près de Venise, où se trouve l'un de leurs principaux centres d'entraînement. Durant ces mois qu'il y a passé, Gregorovitch a été son stagiaire personnel. John lui a même sauvé la vie lors de leur première mission en Amazonie. »

« Quelle idée votre frère a eu de sauver un assassin en puissance ! », fit Tobias Fornell, sans pouvoir se retenir.

« John a fait l'armée, agent Fornell. », répondit Ian Rider tout en regardant Gibbs dans les yeux. « Et à l'époque, Gregorovitch avait dix-huit ans à peine. Un militaire n'a pas le réflexe de mettre des enfants en danger ! Toujours est-il que depuis, Gregorovitch a toujours admiré et respecté mon frère. »

Les trois Américains s'entre-regardèrent, mal-à-l'aise.

« Mais comment Gregorovitch connaît-il Alex ? Au vu de sa profession, je doute qu'il vous ait demandé de devenir sa baby-sitter ou que vous ayez accepté ? », intervint pour la deuxième fois Léon Vance.

Cela arracha un éclat de rire à l'espion qui vit aussitôt trois regards interloqués converger vers lui. Il expliqua :

« Vous avez pu voir qu'Alex est un garçon très actif. Disons que nous avons fait certaines rencontres inopportunes lors de vacances et qu'Alex est le portrait craché de John. Yassen l'a reconnu dès qu'il l'a vu, la première fois. Ah, et j'oubliais, il se peut que nous ayons déjà bénéficié une ou deux fois de l'aide de Gregorovitch. », conclut Ian avec réticence, comme s'il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que d'avouer une certaine reconnaissance envers l'assassin russe.

En entendant la dernière phrase, les trois agents restèrent muets de stupeur.

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire, agent Rider, que vous avez coopérez à plusieurs reprises avec un mercenaire à la solde d'une organisation criminelle ? », demanda Tobias d'un ton doucereux. « Et sans l'aval de vos employeurs, je suppose. »

« Dans la mesure où il s'est agit d'épisodes au cours desquels mes employeurs nous avaient abandonnés, mon neveu et moi, je pense que j'avais toute légitimité pour agir comme je l'ai fait. », lui rétorqua Ian, croisant les bras.

Mais l'agent du FBI ne l'écoutait déjà plus et c'était tourné vers le Directeur du NCIS.

« Dans ce cas, je demande à ce que le NCIS entre en contact avec le MI6 et lui demande de dessaisir Ian Rider de cette affaire. Le FBI et le NCIS reprendront la charge. Monsieur Rider peut néanmoins rester aux Etats-Unis en observateur. »

Léon Vance acquiesça. Il aurait préféré éviter d'avoir à écarter l'Anglais mais la décision de Fornell ne manquait pas de jugeote. Il souhaitait protéger la légitimité de cette enquête et au vu des liens entre Rider et Gregorovitch, il y avait un risque pour que les Reynosa arrivent à débouter les deux agences fédérales. Avec le risque de revenir carrément au point de départ dans la lutte contre le cartel.

Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Rider qui bondit, mit les deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau du Directeur Vance et commença sa plaidoirie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! C'est à moi que le MI6 a confié cette enquête et il faut absolument que je puisse protéger… »

« Mais vous ne protègerez rien du tout si nous sommes déboutés à cause de vos liens avec un criminel, Rider ! », tonna Fornell, habituellement plus calme.

L'espion secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si vous me retirez de l'enquête, Blunt n'hésitera pas à me rapatrier et m'expédier sur une autre mission à l'autre bout du monde, sans plus se préoccuper d'Alex. Le MI6 n'en a rien à foutre de lui ! Et moi, je serai dans l'incapacité de le protéger. »

Tobias s'était calmé.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Le NCIS et le FBI se chargeront de le retrouver pour vous. Nous veillerons sur lui. »

Ian soupira, clairement mécontent.

« Ce n'est pas seulement çà, Fornell. Je sais que vous ferez votre travail. Mais je devrais être ici. C'est à moi de m'en occuper. »

Son ton était devenu suppliant et il lança un regard du même genre à Gibbs, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Ne voyant sans doute rien de réconfortant dans le regard de l'ex-Marine, il se dirigea alors vers Léon Vance, de la résignation plein les yeux.

« Votre décision, Directeur ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec l'agent Fornell, agent Rider. Il faut protéger l'enquête à tout prix. Je vais contacter votre agence au plus vite. »

Ian acquiesça sans aucun enthousiasme avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Il ne jeta qu'un vague regard noir à Fornell. Après tout, ce n'était même pas réellement de sa faute, l'agent du FBI ne faisait qu'appliquer les procédures habituelles des fédéraux.

Après sa sortie, Gibbs se rapprocha de Vance et Fornell, l'air très sombre. Le premier était déjà en train de joindre le MI6.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'agisse de notre meilleure option ? »

Tobias Fornell soupira, avant de croiser le regard de son vieil ami.

« Jethro, vous essayez de coincer les Reynosa depuis si longtemps. Vous savez qu'ils essaieront de se servir du moindre vice de procédure. »

Gibbs acquiesça finalement avant de passer une main sur son visage las.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Tobias. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cela. »

« Moi non plus, Gibbs, moi non plus. »

L'ex-Marine se dirigea vers la sortie. Son équipe devait être revenue du MTAC et en train de se poser un milliard de questions. Et ils devaient encore décider que faire avec Alejandro et Paloma Reynosa.

En descendant l'escalier, Gibbs se rendit compte que Ziva manquait à l'appel.

« Dinozzo ? »

« Oui, patron ? », s'empressa de répondre le brun.

« Où est Ziva ? »

« Elle est sortie pour téléphoner à des contacts du Mossad. Vous savez, à propos de ce Gregorovitch. »

Gibbs acquiesça simplement avant de regarder autour de lui.

« Est-ce que vous avez croisé l'agent Rider lorsqu'il est redescendu, Tony ? », s'enquit l'ex-Marine, sans cesser de fouiller visuellement la salle à la recherche de l'Anglais.

« Oui. Il a seulement dit qu'on pouvait le joindre à l'hôtel avant qu'il ne reparte. », intervint McGee. « Et il a précisé qu'il attendrait la décision là-bas. Il ne nous a pas expliqué. »

Gibbs soupira. Il s'en était douté mais avait malgré tout espéré que cela se déroulerait autrement.

« Il y a eu un problème, patron ? »

L'intuition dont faisait parfois preuve Tony était l'une de ses meilleures qualités, se dit Gibbs en se tournant vers son agent le plus expérimenté.

« Oui, Dinozzo. Fornell a demandé une application de la procédure concernant la décharge d'un agent trop impliqué dans une affaire et cela visait Rider. Je vous expliquerai plus en détails une fois que Ziva sera revenue. »

« Je suis là, Gibbs ! », fit la voix de l'Israélienne, qui courut pour les rejoindre, son portable à la main. « J'ai contacté mon père au sujet de Yassen Gregorovitch. Il s'agit d'un tueur à gages d'origine russe. Le Mossad a déjà eu affaire à lui plusieurs fois, en tant qu'adversaire mais également employé pour certaines de leurs opérations les plus secrètes. Tout comme son organisation, Scorpia, que mon père connaît d'autant mieux que l'un de leur fondateur, Levi Kroll a longtemps fait partie de nos services. », conclut la jeune femme.

« Si les gouvernements officiels emploient des criminels renommés, où-va-t-on ? », fit Tony, levant les yeux au ciel avec une mimique exagérée.

« Les gouvernements ont toujours fait preuve de méthodes peu orthodoxes, Tony, il n'y a rien de nouveau là-dedans. », intervint McGee, rationnel.

Ziva se tourna quant à elle vers son supérieur avec une mine tout à fait sérieuse.

« Que souhaitiez-vous nous expliquer, Gibbs ? »

Ce dernier attendit d'avoir l'attention pleine et entière de ses trois coéquipiers avant de commencer d'une voix grave.

« L'agent Rider va sûrement être rappelé par ses supérieurs à Londres, car Fornell fait appliquer la procédure afin de protéger notre enquête. En effet, Rider connaît personnellement Gregorovitch (dont son frère John a été le mentor pendant sa mission sous couverture à Scorpia, pour faire court). Apparemment, Gregorovitch les a sorti plus d'une fois d'une mauvaise impasse, Alex et lui, et au vu de ce que nous a dit l'agent Rider, il est clair qu'après avoir été ami avec le père, Gregorovitch s'est attaché au fils. »

« Que veux-tu dire, patron ? », demanda Tony, légèrement incrédule. « Qu'Alex est en parfaite sécurité en compagnie d'un tueur à gages russe ? »

« Tu sais, Tony, les gens qui travaillent uniquement pour l'argent versé sont sans doute moins à condamner que les fanatiques ou les psychopathes. », lui répondit Ziva, très sérieuse.

« Et Alex est moins en danger que nous avec les Reynosa dans nos locaux. », fit McGee pour alléger l'ambiance.

Mais Tony n'en démordit pas.

« Patron ?! »

Ce dernier lui répondit dans un soupir, sans lui-même très bien savoir ce qu'il devait penser de tout cela. Il savait néanmoins où se trouvait la priorité.

« Je n'en sais rien, Dinozzo. Toujours est-il que nous devons nous méfier de Paloma et de son frère et du fait qu'ils aient finalement accepté de rester plus longtemps à Washington. Et de leur douzaine d'hommes de main en liberté dans cette ville. Si tu veux mon avis sur ce point, Dinozzo, elle attend le retour d'Alex pour repasser à l'attaque. »

En entendant cela, l'ex-Mossad acquiesça, pensive.

« Il est vrai que c'est la chose la plus logique à faire pour Gregorovitch. De ramener l'enfant ici, où il sait qu'il sera protégé par son oncle. Mais au vu de ses aptitudes, je doute qu'il revienne directement ici, il voudra semer différentes pistes. C'est ainsi plus dur pour un éventuel agresseur de vous suivre correctement. »

« Ah, c'est l'ex-Assassin du Mossad qui parle ! », la provoqua gentiment le cinéphile. « Qui penses-tu qui remporte le match de compétences et de personnalité, aux yeux d'Alex ? Toi ou le Russe ? »

« Oh mais être sa préférée de l'équipe me suffit amplement, Tony. » répondit Ziva tandis que Gibbs réfléchissait à voix haute sans se préoccuper de leurs chamailleries.

« Cela nous laisse donc quelques jours de répit pour nous occuper du Cartel. Et pour l'agent Rider de pouvoir revenir à Washington. », conclut calmement l'ex-Marine.

 **AR/NCIS**

L'équipe de Gibbs ne savait pas à quel point leurs présomptions étaient correctes.

Yassen Gregorovitch avait en effet choisit de faire quelques détours avant de ramener Alex à Washington.

Tout d'abord, ils avaient galopé huit jours durant en direction de Chihuahua, que Yassen avait choisi en raison de son appartenance à un autre état. Ici, le pouvoir du Cartel Reynosa se faisait beaucoup moins ressentir.

L'assassin ne le disait pas mais il était extrêmement fier de la performance physique et mentale d'Alex. Pendant huit jours, le garçon de dix ans s'était rarement plaint de leurs conditions de voyage, pourtant assez extrêmes.

Ils couvraient plus de quatre-vingt kilomètres par jour, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir (le plus souvent dans un arbre, par sécurité) quelques heures de temps à autres. Les moustiques ne les épargnaient pas et la balade longue durée leur donnait des courbatures auxquelles ils devaient remédier en faisant en plus quelques exercices de détente physique. Ajouté à cela qu'ils mangeaient et se reposaient relativement peu, il était clair que de nombreux enfants à sa place n'auraient jamais supporté cette cadence. Mais Alex, tout en comprenant le sérieux de leur situation (après tout ils étaient en fuite après avoir coûté de nombreux hommes à Paloma Reynosa et son cher cartel), semblait toujours réussir à tirer le meilleur parti de leur précarité. Il avait ainsi compris la manière dont on pouvait se repérer dans l'espace uniquement grâce au vent, au soleil, aux cous d'eau, ainsi qu'à la lune et aux étoiles. Comme par le passé, Yassen avait remarqué avec plaisir qu'il était un élève très attentif et toujours enthousiaste dans les exercices d'application. Ils avaient également poursuivi l'apprentissage du russe dont Alex n'avait pas oublié les premières leçons. Comme dans de telles conditions, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de travailler sur l'écriture, le Russe insistait particulièrement sur l'accent.

Certains jours, ils s'arrêtaient à proximité d'un village et Yassen laissait Alex avec les chevaux, tandis qu'il allait se réapprovisionner en nourriture, habits ou équipements de soins.

Chaque matin et chaque soir, il refaisait le bandage de la main gauche du garçon.

Le dernier soir avant d'atteindre Chihuahua, l'enfant et l'adulte s'étaient installés comme à leur habitude pour dormir en haut d'un arbre, au beau milieu d'une forêt de pins, et Yassen était en train de défaire le bandage lorsqu'Alex remarqua :

« Hum, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Ian n'arrive jamais à revenir à la maison sans égratignures ni blessures. Aïe… (le Russe examina les ongles de plus près) Tu crois ma main retrouveras son apparence normale dans combien de temps ? », demanda le garçon en observant les plaies rougeoyantes avec un petit peu de répulsion.

« Tes ongles vont mettre plusieurs mois à repousser complètement. Mais cela risque d'être douloureux dans le même temps. », répondit son sauveur, d'une voix pleine d'une 'inhabituelle' compassion. « En attendant, je te conseille d'économiser tes doigts le plus possible, afin de ne pas contrecarrer le processus de guérison. Et surtout Alex, essaie de ne pas imiter ton oncle, où je vais bientôt devoir me reconvertir dans la médecine. »

Yassen avait dit çà d'un ton sérieux mais quelque peu léger et cela arracha un sourire au blessé pendant que l'adulte finissait le pansement.

« Et toi ? », demanda curieusement le garçon de dix ans. « A quand remonte ta dernière blessure ? »

A deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'un employeur à tendance psychopathes avait trouvé plus intéressant de le balancer aux crocodiles que de lui payer la somme due…

« Disons que je suis beaucoup plus prudent que ton oncle. », répondit-il, non sans un élan de fierté personnelle. Après tout, Ian Rider n'avait qu'à arrêter de travailler avec des psychopathes ( Alan Blunt compris) et il reviendrait beaucoup plus souvent en une seule pièce à la maison. « Allez, Alex, il faut dormir à présent. Nous arriverons demain à Chihuahua et nous prendrons la route aussitôt pour Mexicali. Douze heures de route. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que cela signifie la fin des courbatures. », conclut-il en souriant à l'enfant.

« Oh, finalement, l'équitation n'est pas si horrible. »

Qui a dit que les enfants n'étaient pas contrariants ?

« Pas de soucis. On peut monter à cheval jusqu'à la frontière américaine. », proposa-t-il ironiquement, pour recevoir, comme il s'y attendait une grimace.

« Oh, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas contrarier tes plans. La voiture, çà me va aussi. »

Yassen vérifia que l'enfant était bien attaché à la branche sur laquelle il était couché, avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux blond cendré et de s'installer lui-même pour la nuit.

« Bonne nuit, Yassen. »

John n'était peut-être plus là, mais cela n'empêcha pas Yassen de penser qu'il était heureux d'avoir son fils à ces côtés, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Il ferait tout pour rapporter Alex à Ian. C'était son rôle, après tout. Il veillait sur le fils de son meilleur ami. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il agissait pour le 'bien' de quelqu'un. Cela le changeait mais Alex était un enfant adorable et _il ne regrettait rien_. Même s'il avait sans doute perdu quelques millions de dollars au passage. Alex Rider les valait bien.

« Bonne nuit, Alex. »

Le tueur à gages ferma les yeux, apaisé.

 **AR/NCIS**

Paloma Reynosa fulminait.

Cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'elle avait été trahie. Et toujours rien. Yassen Gregorovitch et le fils Rider était toujours introuvables. Apparemment, même les fédéraux américains ne les avaient pas vus. Elle se doutait que, par sécurité, l'assassin emprunterait un certain nombre de détours.

Mais Paloma pouvait être très patiente lorsqu'il le fallait. En outre, au vu de ce que ses avocats lui avaient appris sur Gregorovitch et la famille Rider, elle était convaincue que le Russe essaierait de ramener Alex Rider auprès de son oncle, ici à Washington, où douze hommes du Cartel, avertis cette fois du danger potentiel que le tueur à gages posait, les attendaient de pied ferme à chaque instant et motivés par la possibilité de venger leurs camarades morts au Mexique. Et en cet instant, rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Paloma que de voir de ses propres yeux Yassen Gregorovitch, allongé dans l'antre du Docteur Mallard.

Et la patience gagnait toujours. Gregorovitch mort, ils récupéreraient leur jeune prisonnier et ils s'occuperaient de sa main droite pour faire bonne figure et montrer que l'on n'échappait _pas_ au Cartel Reynosa.

En attendant, Paloma était prête à goûter volontairement encore quelque temps à l'hospitalité des fédéraux américains. Qui, tant que sa victime n'était pas là en chaire et en os pour preuve, ne pourraient rien contre elle, son frère et ses hommes. Ou juste l'interroger, mais cela l'amusait assez de jouer avec les hommes de Gibbs, se dit-elle en voyant l'un des plus jeunes, Timothy McGee, entrer dans la cellule les sourcils froncés.

Paloma afficha son plus beau sourire de prédatrice.

« Bonjour, agent McGee. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Arrivés très tôt dans la journée à Chihuahua, Yassen acheta aussitôt une vieille Ford Mustang, rustique mais en excellente état dans un garage d'occasion dont le propriétaire accepta les huit mille dollars en liquide avec avidité.

Il s'agissait d'un trajet de douze heures jusqu'à Mexicali et ils roulèrent sans s'arrêter plus de trois fois, Alex la plupart du temps endormi sur le siège passager à côté de lui. Le voyage se passa sans incident.

A Mexicali, ils changèrent de véhicule et l'assassin blond décida de pousser jusqu'à Santa Barbara, à trois heures de route de l'autre côté de la frontière, avant la nuit.

Là, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel Formule 1 banal où il y avait pendant de chances que le cartel ou les fédéraux viennent les débusquer. D'autant que sans appareil électronique, le Russe était indétectable.

La réceptionniste regarda d'un air attendri le garçon qui le suivait d'un air exténué, les prenant sans doute par méprise pour un père et son fils en vacances. Elle tendit avec un sourire quelque peu charmeur la clé d'une chambre avec deux lits doubles à l'adulte, tout en proposant de leur apporter un repas tardif, ce que le Russe refusa aimablement.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, le garçon se coucha aussitôt tandis que Yassen restait longtemps éveillé pour prévoir la suite du voyage.

Le lendemain, après un petit-déjeuner léger durant lequel Alex lui fit remarquer avec amusement que, décidément, Yassen plaisait vraiment beaucoup à la réceptionniste, ils reprirent la route en direction de Sacramento, où ils arrivèrent après seulement six heures de route. Là, Yassen choisit encore un hôtel peu remarquable et laissa Alex pour visiter un contact et lui demander des faux papiers pour deux personnes.

Il comptait prendre dès le lendemain le Californian Zéphyr jusqu'à Denver. Le voyage durerait trois jours mais le tueur-à-gages savait par expérience que les gares locales étaient moins surveillées que les grands aéroports.

La soirée passa sans encombre, à l'image de la veille. Ils mangèrent directement dans la chambre et Yassen conseilla à Alex de se coucher tôt, ce à quoi le garçon, si peu habitué à parcourir autant de distances en si peu de temps, obéit avec plaisir tandis que le Russe pratiquait quelques techniques de méditation dans la chambre silencieuse, où seule la respiration apaisante du fils de John pouvait être entendue.

A sept heures, le lendemain matin, le Californian Zéphyr démarrait avec deux fausses personnes à son bord. Carlos Tanangelo n'existait pas plus que son fils Alejandro mais les autorités américaines n'y virent que du feu, au plus grand soulagement d'Alex et de Yassen. Ce dernier expliqua au plus jeune l'importance de ne communiquer qu'en espagnol au cours de ce voyage, ce à quoi se prêta le garçon sans difficultés.

Le trajet se passa à coups de 'Baccalauréat' et de 'Bataille navale' sur papier, le dernier jeu souvent remporté par Alex, chez qui le sens de la stratégie était décidemment très développé. L'enfant le consola même en lui disant qu' 'Ian aussi perdait souvent contre lui.'

A leur arrivée à Denver, ils prirent directement un taxi pour l'Aéroport International de Denver où Yassen comptait les embarquer sur un vol en direction de Winnipeg au Canada. L'homme comptait sur le changement de pays pour brouiller encore plus les pistes.

Leur périple s'était très bien passé jusque-là. Peut-être un peu trop au vu de l'incident qui se déroula à l'aéroport.

Ils se trouvaient à l'embarquement, juste avant de monter dans l'avion, lorsque Yassen remarqua que le contrôleur leur jetait un regard méfiant.

« Il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix calme tandis que sa prise se resserrait sur leur unique bagage-à-mains anti-rayons X, qui outre quelques vêtements de rechange, contenait son Grach, un fusil d'assaut et trois couteaux de combats.

« Non, non… »

Pour un expert comme Yassen, il était évident que l'homme mentait. Mais avec Alex à sa charge, il y avait peu qu'il puisse faire à présent. Pour se calmer, il se rappela qu'au pire, il valait toujours mieux que ce soit les fédéraux qui les arrêtent plutôt que les hommes de Paloma Reynosa.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas Yassen de se tendre en voyant l'employé montrer leurs faux papiers à un collègue et lui glisser quelques mots. Sa main se resserra autour de celle du gamin de dix ans, qui sentant sa tension, commença à babiller quelques mots en espagnol à l'intention d'une troisième personne qui fixait Yassen sans sourciller.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, le premier contrôleur revint.

« Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. Il n'y a aucun souci. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Sa voix sonnait horriblement fausse mais Yassen acquiesça, sachant que s'il se défilait maintenant, il commettrait une terrible erreur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alex et lui étaient confortablement installés à bord d'un 747 en direction de Winnipeg.

 **AR/NCIS**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs soupira d'exaspération.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines et ils avaient à peine avancé. Ian Rider n'était toujours pas revenu depuis que ses supérieurs du MI6 l'avaient rappelé en Angleterre, il était même injoignable et le NCIS n'avait pas plus progressé concernant les Reynosa, qui avaient même réussi par l'intermédiaire de leurs avocats à rester en liberté - 'surveillée', à peine un inconvénient lorsque l'on connaissait la puissance de l'organisation et ses ressources - tout comme la douzaine de mercenaires qui les avait accompagnés aux Etats-Unis.

Gibbs avait horreur d'avouer une faiblesse mais il était évident qu'ils végétaient. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et ce d'autant plus qu'il y avait un enfant innocent en danger dans l'équation.

« Patron ? »

La voix de Timothy McGee le sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui, McGee ? »

« Nous avons tout revu en détail avec Abby. Il n'y a aucune faille dans la procédure lancée par les Reynosa. Et nous ne pouvons même pas évoquer leur conduite actuelle, car Paloma et Alejandro ne font rien d'illégal en restant ici. »

Gibbs s'ébroua de colère.

« Et pourtant je suis certain qu'elle attend, tapie dans l'ombre. »

« Je sais, Gibbs, mais dans notre cher pays, on ne peut pas arrêter quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. En plus, ses avocats sont très vigilants. Alors tant qu'elle n'agit pas… »

« Elle est sur le point de le faire, Tony. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Gibbs. », intervint Ziva, « Je trouve cela extrêmement frustrant d'attendre sans rien pouvoir faire. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour- »

« Il y en a peut-être un, agent David. », retentit une nouvelle voix.

Tobias Fornell venait d'arriver à leur hauteur et, impatient, Gibbs se précipita vers lui.

« Vous avez du nouveau, Tobias ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Jethro. », répondit l'agent du FBI dans un demi-sourire tandis que toute l'équipe se rapprochait d'eux.

Fornell tendit à son vieil ami des clichés, visiblement pris dans un aéroport. On y discernait la silhouette d'un grand homme mince et blond accompagné d'un enfant de neuf ou dix ans, blond lui aussi.

« Gregorovitch et Alex ont été repérés à l'aéroport de Denver, s'apprêtant à prendre un vol pour Winnipeg, au Canada. J'avais convaincu le CIA de ne pas appréhender Gregorovitch s'ils le repéraient, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du cartel sur eux. Nous ne voudrions pas que les Reynosa aient l'occasion, grâce à leur réseau étendu, de remettre la main sur le jeune Alex Rider. »

Gibbs acquiesça, pensif.

« Vous avez bien fait, Tobias. Mais qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

« Disons que j'ai pensé à utiliser cette information pour pousser Paloma à dévoiler son jeu. Elle et son frère sont restés bien trop tranquilles ces derniers temps et cela m'inquiète. Je sais que c'est également votre cas, Jethro. Ces clichés ont été pris avant-hier. Connaissant Gregorovitch, à cette heure-ci, lui et Alex sont déjà loin de Winnipeg, peut-être même ont-ils passé à nouveau la frontière. Il faut que cette information parvienne aux oreilles des Reynosa. Nous devons savoir ce qu'ils vont faire à ce propos. »

Gibbs acquiesça une nouvelle fois, tout en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil aux photos.

« Nous savons qu'il veut ramener Alex à Washington. Pensez-vous que nous arriverions à contacter Gregorovitch, Tobias ? »

Ce dernier afficha une moue très dubitative.

« J'en doute. C'est un homme très prudent. Il ne prendra aucun risque, a fortiori avec Alex à ses côtés. Je pense que s'il veut être contacté, c'est lui-même qui en sera l'initiateur. Les hommes de sa trempe ont horreur du hasard. »

Un silence tomba sur l'espace de travail, chaque fédéral tout à ses pensées. Puis :

« Le Canada, pourquoi le Canada ? », pipa soudain Anthony Dinozzo.

« C'est évident, Tony. », lui répondit Ziva sans laisser à aucun des deux hommes plus âgés le temps de répondre. « Il essaie d'être le plus discret possible en atteignant sa destination à travers des détours très importants. »

La jeune femme s'était exprimée comme si c'était une évidence.

« J'ai oublié que tu avais également été un assassin, Ziv-ahhhh », rétorqua le cinéphile, sans méchanceté.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir en pleine figure la première chose qui tomba sous la main de l'ex-Mossad. Un tube de colle.

« Oh, je crois bien que tu m'as cassé le nez ! », s'exclama Tony tandis que McGee s'approchait pour l'examiner. « Non, Mc Saint-Bernard, tu vas l'empirer ! »

Face à leurs chamailleries, Gibbs secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son vieil ami dans le but d'établir un plan potable.

 **AR/NCIS**

Enfin !

Ce fut la première chose que se dit Paloma Reynosa en apprenant que Gregorovitch avait été repéré à Denver. Elle ne doutait plus du tout à présent que le tueur-à-gages ramène Alex Rider à Washington D.C. afin de le remettre à son oncle.

Ces idiots du NCIS avaient laissé échapper cette information volontairement, mais ils ne se doutaient pas du piège que la trafiquante de drogue allait, grâce à cette information, pouvoir mettre en place.

D'autant qu'elle avait également appris (et cela, Gibbs et ses sbires ne le savaient pas !) que Ian Rider ne se trouvait plus aux Etats-Unis depuis près de quinze jours. Ses avocats le lui avaient appris, parlant d'une procédure de retrait concernant l'agent du MI6, procédure demandée par… Tobias Fornell.

L'occasion était trop belle. Lorsque Gregorovitch apprendrait l'absence de Rider (et il l'apprendrait très vite, elle s'en était assurée), il y avait tout à parier que Gregorovitch confierait le gamin aux agents du NCIS.

C'est pourquoi Paloma avait déjà décidé de faire surveiller jour et nuit, chacun par deux de ses gardes, les domiciles de Gibbs et de ses trois agents de terrain : Dinozzo, David et McGee. De manière à pouvoir se saisir du garçon dès que Gregorovitch le laisserait à l'un des fédéraux. Les quatre derniers hommes de mains auraient pour tâche de s'occuper de Gregorovitch lui-même.

Elle enverrait dans le même temps Alejandro s'occuper des tâches diplomatiques tandis qu'elle-même comptait bien être sur place. Après tout, devoir se salir elle-même les mains lorsqu'il le fallait ne l'avait jamais rebuté.

 **AR/NCIS**

Yassen et Alex n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter Winnipeg. En fait, ils n'avaient pas quitté l'aéroport et pris aussitôt un vol pour Ottawa qui dura deux heures et demi. La dernière (ou presque) étape de leur périple se déroula le lendemain de leur atterrissage à Ottawa.

Le Russe fit l'acquisition d'une nouvelle voiture, une Chrysler noire flambant neuve. Ils descendraient jusqu'à Baltimore, à une heure à peine de leur destination finale : Washington D.C.

Il y avait une raison bien précise pour laquelle ils faisaient halte si près du but.

En effet, Yassen avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'Ian avait été rappelé par le MI6 en Angleterre. _Ce s******* de Blunt_ , avait pensé le tueur-à-gages sur le moment. Yassen avait beau ne pas aimer Rider, il devait lui reconnaître (avec réticence) que la plupart du temps, le brun jouait très bien son rôle d'adulte responsable et Ian, de par sa profession, aurait fait un bien meilleur soutien que les fédéraux américains, face à une vipère comme Paloma Reynosa et son cartel.

Mais Ian Rider était absent et il devrait se contenter du NCIS. C'est pourquoi il avait fait appel à différents informateurs pour mieux connaître les dossiers de ses 'alliés de circonstances'. Apparemment, avant de partir, l'oncle d'Alex travaillait avec une équipe en particulier : celle de l'agent Gibbs.

Il avait donc optimisé le temps des vols et lu des pages et des pages sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs et ses trois agents de terrain Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David et Timothy McGee, mais également le reste de ses coéquipiers, l'analyste Abby Sciuto et le médecin-légiste Donald Mallard. Sans oublier le Directeur du NCIS Léon Vance et le contact privilégié de Gibbs au FBI, Tobias Fornell.

Yassen détestait les surprises, déformation professionnelle. Il se doutait que Paloma Reynosa, qui était une femme certes vicieuse mais très intelligente, ait compris qu'il tentait de ramener Alex dans la capitale. Et tenterait de récupérer le garçon.

La trafiquante aurait ainsi pris la peine de placer la douzaine d'hommes qui était auprès d'elle à la surveillance de Gibbs et de ses agents de terrains. Sans doute pas tous, afin de garder une base arrière solide.

Mais Yassen était loin d'être un débutant et avait soigneusement élaboré son plan afin de prendre le contrepied de son ennemi.

A Baltimore, il loua une chambre dans l'un des hôtels les plus proches du commissariat central ainsi que de la gare. Il s'assura qu'Alex serait bien à l'abri puis lui tendit un téléphone portable avec ces instructions.

« Tu ne pourras pas me joindre. Moi si. Evite de sortir de cette chambre le plus possible, particulièrement après la tombée de la nuit : pour les repas, j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit toujours le même serveur qui les monte directement ici. Dévoiles-en le moins possible et reste discret. Lorsque je te ferai signe, tu prendre un train pour Washington D.C. »

Le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui disait à Yassen qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

«Mais… Où vas-tu, toi ? »

Yassen soupira avant de lui poser une main réconfortante sur le bras. Puis de sortir de l'argent liquide qu'il lui tendit. Ainsi qu'un couteau. Au cas où.

« Je ne peux pas t'emmener tout de suite avec moi à Washington, ce serait trop dangereux. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur ceux qui t'ont enlevé et sur Paloma Reynosa ? », l'adulte attendit que l'enfant face à lui hoche la tête. « Elle va tout faire pour te récupérer. Ton oncle n'est pas là pour le moment et je n'ai pas assez confiance dans les compétences de ses fédéraux. »

« Pourtant, ils sont géniaux. Gibbs est un ex-Marine et Ziva a travaillé pour le Mossad. »

Yassen sourit en entendant l'excitation enfantine dans la voix du fils de son mentor.

« Peut-être. », concéda-t-il calmement. « Mais je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

Alex acquiesça, semblant comprendre son problème. Brave gosse. D'ailleurs, l'enfant affichait à ce moment précis la même expression mâture et sérieuse que Yassen avait déjà vu dans des moments critiques et qu'il admirait secrètement chez le garçon si jeune.

« Allez, ce n'est l'affaire que de deux jours tout au plus, cela passera vite. Fais attention à toi. »

Yassen rassembla son matériel de 'travail' et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le percuter à la taille.

« Fais attention à toi aussi, Yassen. Je serai le plus discret possible, tu verras. »

Une dernière fois, le Russe tendit la main et serra le garçon contre lui. Avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis se détourner finalement.

Il sentit le regard de l'enfant brûlant dans son dos jusqu'à l'extrême seconde où la porte de la chambre se ferma.

Puis partit, se forçant à ne pas se retourner. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire pour protéger Alex. Il avait un train à prendre et un plan à suivre. Sa main se resserra sur son bagage, pleine de résolution. Paloma Reynosa ne récupèrerait Alex que par-dessus son cadavre.

 **AR/NCIS**

L'homme brun se tendit. Le lendemain, sa mission serait _enfin_ terminée. Il ferait son débriefing à Blunt puis serait libre de reprendre l'avion. Pour un vol direction Washington.

A cette pensée, son taux d'adrénaline monta en flèche. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ignorait où était Alex. Il n'avait eu de contact ni avec le NCIS, ni le FBI et Gregorovitch était encore dans la nature, dieu savait où, et, il l'espérait, en compagnie de son neveu.

D'accord, il n'appréciait pas Gregorovitch. Mais dans des situations pareilles, il fallait lui reconnaître certaines qualités. D'autant que s'il retrouvait Al sain et sauf, ce serait plus qu'un peu grâce au Russe.

Ian Rider prit une profonde inspiration avant de concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. J-1 avant de tout savoir. L'espion ne dormirait sans doute pas cette nuit-là.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ce soir-là, Gibbs avait invité Tobias Fornell chez lui, notamment concernant leur affaire en cours.

« Tout s'est mieux que bien placé, apparemment, concernant notre plan. », fit Fornell, lentement, tandis qu'il coupait consciencieusement un morceau de steak.

« On peut dire çà. Vous avez remarqué les deux Mexicains qui surveillent la maison en arrivant ? »

« Oui… Vous pensez qu'il y a danger ? », s'inquiéta son vieil ami, sa fourchette suspendue.

Gibbs fit une moue indécise.

« Je ne pense pas, pas pour l'instant. Mais Dinozzo, Ziva et McGee ont repéré le même dispositif chez eux. Elle nous surveille, Tobias. Ou plutôt elle guette l'arrivée d'Alex, pensant qu'en tant qu'agents de terrain très compétent, c'est à nous que Gregorovitch va confier Alex. »

Fornell fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé ou vexé qu'elle m'ait oublié. »

« Jusqu'à présent, le NCIS était plus visible dans cette enquête que le FBI. Elle vous aura sûrement négligé. Mais cela est sûrement un bon point pour nous. »

L'agent du FBI acquiesça silencieusement tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de manger.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Gibbs se leva en direction du salon et Fornell, curieux, le suivit.

« Encore cet engin préhistorique, Jethro ? Quand donc vous en débarrasserez-vous pour acquérir un vrai téléphone ? »

L'ex-Marine ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Le temps qu'il s'approche de l'objet, une dizaine de sonnerie au moins avaient retenties sans que l'appelant se lasse.

« Allô ? Abby, que se passe-t-il ? »

La seconde suivante, le visage de l'ex-Marine affichait une expression inquiète.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Comme à son habitude en rentrant du travail, Abby commença par prendre un bain pour se détendre… sur fond d'électro.

Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine et se décida pour une salade. La jeune femme brune, après avoir fini sa recette, se prépara un sympathique plateau télé. Puis se rendit au salon avec.

Elle venait à peine de poser son plateau sur la table de salon et de relever les yeux qu'elle l'aperçut, dos à sa fenêtre. Grand, mince et blond, elle se dit qu'il aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait pas dégagé une froideur extrême.

Elle sut tout de suite qui il était pour en avoir beaucoup entendu parler par Gibbs et les autres ces derniers jours : Yassen Gregorovitch, le tueur-à-gages russe. Il la fixait en silence et ses yeux bleu pâle bizarres combinés avec son regard impassible lui firent froid dans le dos.

« Que… que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante, parce qu'il était clair qu'il attendait qu'elle parle la première.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il lui répondit d'une voix monotone.

« J'ai un message pour l'agent Gibbs. Je n'amènerai pas Alex tant que les Reynosa auront tant d'hommes de mains dans les parages. Mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, le garçon est en sécurité avec moi. »

Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage, aucun sentiment. Comme s'il était plus une machine qu'un homme. Ce qui, en exerçant un tel métier, devait sans doute être le cas, se dit Abby.

La jeune femme glissa une main qu'elle pensait être discrète dans sa poche afin de pouvoir utiliser son portable pour appeler l'ex-Marine.

Mais l'homme en face d'elle repéra son geste puisqu'il fit un geste nonchalant avec l'arme qu'il venait de sortir.

« Non. Je souhaite, j'espère même que vous appellerez Gibbs et les autres en renfort. Mais pas maintenant. Appelez-les d'ici une demi-heure. »

Abby déglutit, ses yeux fixés sur l'arme de Gregorovitch.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je, si c'est en réalité ce que vous souhaitez ? Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais je ne vais pas exposer mes amis au danger pour que… »

« Le NCIS ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Et vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Les Reynosa sont actuellement ceux sur qui nous devons concentrer nos efforts. Faites simplement ce que je vous dis car c'est dans l'intérêt d'Alex. », fit la voix de robot.

L'analyste scientifique eut un sursaut involontaire. Comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe de Gibbs, elle avait eu le temps de s'attacher à l'enfant espiègle et curieux.

« Où est-il ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ? », questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le Russe soupira puis repris son air impassible.

« En sécurité. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire car les Reynosa ont des espions partout. Faites comme je vous dis et tout se passera bien. »

Cette fois, Abby perçut une infime émotion dans la voix de l'assassin. Elle comprit que ce dernier était réellement attaché à l'enfant. Ce n'était pas un masque et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait éventuellement l'écouter.

Même si l'homme restait un criminel et méritait la prison à vie.

« D'accord. », concéda-t-elle en levant les deux mains. Mais c'était plus pour se calmer elle-même car à aucun moment, Gregorovitch ne s'était énervé.

L'homme acquiesça en silence avant de ranger son arme et de lui tourner le dos, repartant comme il était venu par la fenêtre.

Abby mit très longtemps avant de bouger de là où elle était, tétanisée par cette rencontre glaciale.

Puis elle sortit enfin son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

 **AR/NCIS**

Fou d'inquiétude, Leroy Jethro Gibbs arriva en trombe dans l'allée d'Abby, Tobias assis à côté de lui sur le siège passager avant, fermement accroché. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une voiture contenant ses coéquipiers et conduite par Ziva se garait juste à côté de la sienne.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il, Patron ? », fit Dinozzo en sortant rapidement de la voiture pour le rejoindre. « Tu as simplement dit de te rejoindre en vitesse chez Abby. »

Gibbs, un peu énervé, ne lui répondit pas et se précipita sur la sonnette avant de dégainer son arme.

« Gibbs ? », fit Abby d'une toute petite voix en ouvrant la porte.

Aussitôt, l'ex-Marine et les quatre autres entrèrent en trombe dans sa maison, revolver au poing.

« Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que nous faisions ici, Gibbs. »

Une nouvelle fois, le cinéphile parla dans le vide.

« Où est-il, Abby ? Tu vas bien ? »

L'ex-Marine commençait à fouiller toutes les pièces. La jeune gothique se précipita à sa suite.

« Il n'est plus là, Gibbs. En fait, il est parti depuis un long moment déjà. »

La dernière phrase sembla faire revenir l'homme à la réalité. Abby était un peu comme sa fille, donc au moment où il avait appris _qui_ avait pénétré chez elle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. A présent, la tension le quittait peu à peu.

« Mais de qui parle-t-on ? », insista une dernière fois Tony.

Ce fut la bonne puisque son supérieur lui répondit enfin.

« De Yassen Gregorovitch, Dinozzo. Il est venu ici. », puis se tournant vers les quatre autres agents fédéraux. « Tobias et Dinozzo, l'extérieur. Ziva et McGee, fouillez le haut. Il a peut-être laissé des indices utiles. Je reste à cet étage avec Abby. »

Mais aucun n'eut le temps de bouger avant qu'Abby n'intervienne, posant sa main sur le bras de l'ex-Marine.

« Attends, Gibbs. Il est juste venu pour laisser un message. Il n'a pas été très clair mais il tenait à vous préciser qu'il ne pourrait pas amener Alex tant que les Reynosa auront autant d'hommes à Washington. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce qu'il voulait dire par là. »

« C'est assez simple et pas si étonnant, à dire vrai. Les individus de son genre n'ont pas confiance en les capacités des agents fédéraux. », intervint Tony, avec un petit sourire ironique.

Mais Gibbs n'écoutait déjà plus, concentré sur ses pensées. Visiblement, Yassen avait dit vrai : il était juste venu délivrer un message, mais pourquoi prendre Abby comme intermédiaire ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Abby dit une phrase qui fit le déclic qui expliquait l'entrevue à Tony et Ziva.

« Il a même dit 'Les Reynosa sont actuellement les véritables adversaires.' »

C'était donc çà. Yassen avait choisi Abby comme messager car il savait que le reste de l'équipe rappliquerait immédiatement chez elle. Et cela lui laisserait le champ libre pour s'occuper des hommes de Paloma postés chez chacun d'eux. En effet, si Abby était la plus loin de chez l'ex-Marine, à près de trois quart d'heures, lui, Ziva, Tony et McGee habitaient tous dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux, les Mexicains seraient déjà tombés sur les coups du Russe, ne laissant plus aux frère et sœur Reynosa que le tiers des hommes de mains avec lesquels ils étaient arrivés à Washington.

Gregorovitch faisait cela pour s'assurer qu'il y ait moins de risques pour Alex lorsqu'il le leur amènerait. Quitte à laisser une traînée de cadavres derrière lui. Charmant.

Néanmoins, une petite partie de Gibbs lui disait qu'à défaut d'apprécier les moyens, la fin lui semblait justifiée.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis se tourna vers l'agent du FBI.

« Appelez autant de corbillards que vous pourrez, Tobias. Gregorovitch a déclaré la guerre au cartel et il y aura un certain nombre de corps à renvoyer au Mexique dès demain.

Un instant d'incompréhension flotta dans l'air avant que son équipe ne comprenne qu'ils avaient été débarrassés de leurs surveillants. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, laissant une Abby inquiète sur le pas de sa porte. Le mot de la fin revint à Tony.

« Finalement, il est peut-être pas si doué cet assassin. Pour toutes les précautions qu'il prend, à force de laisser des traînées de cadavre derrière lui, il va finir par se faire prendre comme un débutant ! »

 **AR/NCIS**

Yassen Gregorovitch était cependant loin d'être un débutant et les huit Mexicains tués la nuit dernière auraient pu le confirmer s'ils avaient encore été vivants.

Le Russe était un tueur implacable et silencieux. Que ce soit par balles, par arme blanche ou à mains nues, les mercenaires sud-américains n'avaient eu aucune chance.

Yassen savait à présent qu'il ne restait plus à Paloma et Alejandro Reynosa que quatre hommes de mains en liberté dans la capitale américaine. Il ne savait pas encore tout à fait comment il allait régler ce dernier problème, mais il lui faudrait trouver une solution rapidement. Il ne tenait pas à laisser Alex trop longtemps seul à Baltimore.

Il était très tard lorsque l'assassin blond rentra à son hôtel le soir-même. C'est pourquoi il fut très étonné (dans son langage, mieux vaudrait-il dire méfiant) d'entendre le téléphone de la chambre sonner.

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de décrocher précautionneusement comme si l'appareil risquait de lui exploser à la figure.

« Chambre 112 à l'appareil. »

« Ici la réception, Monsieur. Un homme souhaiterait entrer en contact avec vous. Il dit que c'est très urgent et que cela concerne un certain Monsieur Mazagran, Monsieur. »

Yassen soupira. Il savait exactement de qui provenait cet appel. Mais comment l'homme l'avait-il trouvé ?

« Bien. Passez-le moi, je vous prie. »

« Bien, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Preuve que la liaisin était bonne, le contact se fit en moins de trois secondes.

« Allô ? »

C'était bel et bien la voix de cet imbécile d'Ian Rider. Néanmoins, Yassen se méfiait de la sécurisation de la ligne. Après tout, il arrivait parfois à l'Anglais d'être négligent. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, à cette heure-ci, Alex serait en sécurité à Chelsea.

« Où es-tu Rider ? » demanda-t-il sans même essayer de masquer son ennui.

« Je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« J'essaie de garder Alex en vie. Ce qui, au passage, devrait être ton job. »

« Dans ce cas, envoie une carte de remerciements au FBI qui m'a viré de l'enquête sur le cartel Reynosa et à ce cher Blunt, qui s'est empressé de m'expédier à l'autre bout du monde en deux temps trois mouvements. », répondit Ian, d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Puis, sérieux à nouveau. « Je sais que tu es à Washington, Gregorovitch, mais que tu y es venu seul. Où est Alex ? »

« Pas la peine, Rider. La liaison n'est pas assez sécurisée. En revanche, je me demande comment tu as pu savoir où je me trouvais en ce moment. »

A l'autre bout du fil, le tueur à gages entendit un bref éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement.

« Disons que je dispose de mes propres contacts et que c'est par leur biais que j'ai sécurisé cette connexion, donc il n'y a aucun problème. »

Yassen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Rider ! Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Je ne risquerai pas la sécurité d'Alex pour un de tes caprices. Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je ne suis pas Blunt. »

« Ca, c'est sûr. », confirma l'Anglais aussitôt. « Néanmoins, vous partagez un point en commun. Vous m'êtes aussi sympathique l'un que l'autre. »

« Trêve de plaisanteries, Rider. As-tu des informations pour moi, oui ou non ? », le Russe sentait sa patience s'effriter peu à peu.

Cependant, à son grand soulagement, l'Anglais consentit enfin à lui répondre intelligemment.

« Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose, si ce n'est que tu as encore fais des tiennes. Huit mexicains morts en une heure à peine. Dire qu'à présent même la CIA te recherche serait un euphémisme. »

« Mon idée est d'éliminer le plus d'employés du cartel avant de ramener Alex à Washington. »

L'assassin blond entendit le soupir de l'espion.

« J'avais bien capté tes intentions. Cependant, tu es conscient que tu risques d'amener le FBI à conclure une alliance de circonstance avec les Reynosa ? Dans le seul but de te capturer, toi ? »

« Je suis touché de tant d'inquiétude. », lui rétorqua Yassen avec ironie, sachant que c'était la raison la plus éloignée de la réalité.

« Très drôle, Gregorovitch. Et certainement pas. Mais je détesterais voir mon neveu pris entre deux feux. »

Le tueur à gages ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la remarque. Mais il avait besoin d'un dernier renseignement.

« Quand arriveras-tu à Washington ? »

« D'ici quarante-huit heures, peut-être avant si j'arrive à me sauver d'ici. » Un halètement de douleur fut clairement audible. « Saleté de sniper. Reçu une balle dans l'épaule hier. Et tout ce que ses imbéciles de l'hôpital trouvent à faire, c'est de me bourrer de calmants matin et soir. », conclut l'Anglais en jurant.

Yassen ne ressentit pas une seule once de compassion pour l'homme. On ne l'avait pas entraîné pour çà et de toute manière, ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'il s'agissait des risques du métier. Risques qui d'ailleurs augmentaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bien que ni l'assassin ni l'espion ne fût d'un âge avancé, rares étaient ceux qui faisaient de vieux os dans le milieu.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre d'attendre quarante-huit heures, Rider. Donc cela m'arrangerait si tu te dépêchais. Et n'essaie pas de me recontacter. »

Le Russe raccrocha alors sans une seconde pensée. Rester pragmatique en toute circonstance, c'était ce que son expérience lui avait appris.

Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans sa profession. Et les imprudences éventuellement commises tandis qu'il aidait le fils de John étaient déjà plus qu'assez et ne devaient absolument pas devenir la règle. Pour sa propre survie aussi bien que celle du garçon.

Yassen regarda sa montre. Pratiquement une heure du matin. Le Russe bâilla puis décida que dormir ses quatre heures habituelles ici et maintenant ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la chambre était plongée dans le noir sans que même la respiration de son occupant ne fût audible.

 **AR/NCIS**

La nuit avait été particulièrement longue pour les quatre agents du NCIS, ainsi que pour Tobias Fornell. Il avait fallu appeler du renfort pour examiner les corps et les faire enlever.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de retourner au bureau. Dans d'autres circonstances, Gibbs aurait accordé la matinée à ses coéquipiers pour se remettre des évènements nocturnes. Mais l'ex-Marine souhaitait ne pas perdre une seule seconde, au cas où Gregorovitch s'apprête à leur rapporter Alex rapidement. Ils auraient ainsi tout le temps de se reposer une fois que l'enfant serait sain et sauf.

« Wow, je suis presque reconnaissant de retrouver mon fauteuil si confortable, à défaut de mon lit. », fit Dinozzo, tout en bâillant.

« Tu m'obliges à te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas revenus ici pour nous reposer. », lui fit remarquer l'Israélienne, s'approchant du bureau de son collègue d'un pas presque félin.

Puis, la jeune femme sourit, avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau du cinéphile et, sans plus d'avertissement, de lui en renverser une partie sur la tête, 'dans le but louable de l'aider à se réveiller.'

« Hey ! »

Tony se leva d'un bond, trempé. Timothy McGee leur jeta quant à lui un regard à la fois curieux et amusé, avant de retourner au plus vite à sa tâche précédente en voyant la silhouette familière qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Dinozzo, David, retournez à votre travail. On n'est pas au jardin d'enfants. »

« Ok, patron ! »

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à se faire réprimander puisque le génie en informatique se reçut un coup à l'arrière du crâne, juste avant que l'ombre de l'ex-Marine ne le dépasse.

« Et il ne vous est pas interdit d'intervenir pour les remettre au boulot, McGee. », conclut la voix grave et sérieuse.

« Oui, patron. »

Il savait mieux que négliger la colère de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ce dont Tony et Ziva ne semblaient absolument pas conscients, rien qu'à voir leur bataille de boulettes en papier.

McGee soupira et se prit la tête dans ses mains devant tant d'idioties. Avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif vers Gibbs, qui regardait d'un air sombre l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, Patron ? », osa demander le châtain.

A sa décharge, Gibbs avait non seulement aussi peu dormi que ses co-équipiers la nuit précédente mais, en outre, l'enlèvement d'Alex par les Reynosa avait fait remonter de très mauvais souvenir à la surface. Et cette attente inexorable n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez faire apparaître Alex Rider, là toute de suite, n'est-ce pas, McGee ? », demanda l'ex-Marine son regard gris tournant à l'orage.

« Euh… non… », fit le génie en informatique, un peu perdu.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et Ziva s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient l'homme tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis…

« Continuez votre travail. Je monte voir Vance. »

Les trois agents le regardèrent s'éloigner avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à votre avis ? », murmura l'Israélienne.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit Tony, sans quitter le quatrième bureau, vide, des yeux. « Mais je pense qu'il s'est attaché à Alex, comme nous tous ici, et que le fait que le gamin soit la cible de cette vipère de Reynosa n'arrange rien. Il ne faut pas oublier que sa femme et sa fille avaient été elles aussi victime du cartel. »

« Et vous connaissez Gibbs, » rajouta Tim « il a horreur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour régler une situation. »

« C'est vrai. », acquiesça Ziva, avant de s'exclamer :

« Agent Fornell ! Vous ne deviez pas revenir seulement dans deux jours ? »

L'homme lui répondit tout en s'approchant à grands pas.

« C'est vrai que l'on ne se quitte plus. Mais j'ai de nouvelles informations et souhaite en faire part au Directeur Vance dans le cadre de notre collaboration. » Tobias jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bureau vide. « Où est Jethro ? »

« Vous l'y retrouverez là-haut, agent Fornell. », l'informa Tony.

L'autre homme le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est à votre avis ? », demanda le cinéphile à ses collègues, curieux, dès que l'agent du FBI se fut engouffré dans le bureau de Léon Vance.

« Je ne sais pas, Tony. Mais je connais au moins une nouvelle qui ne va pas réjouir Gibbs du tout. », à ces mots, Tony et Ziva concentrèrent toute leur attention sur le dernier membre de leur équipe. Cependant, celui-ci tendit le bras en direction de l'ascenseur, ajoutant d'un air sombre qui miroitait celui de Gibbs quelques instants plus tôt. « Regardez un peu qui vient d'arriver. »

Tony eut à peine levé les yeux dans la direction indiquée qu'il bondit de son siège, tous sens en alerte. McGee et Ziva l'imitèrent moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Paloma et Alejandro Reynosa venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur. La femme affichait un regard quelque peu sournois tandis que le frère se tenait droit, fier et hautain, tel le diplomate qu'il n'était en rien, si ce n'était sur le papier.

« Bonjour Agent Dinozzo. », fit la voix de velours de l'homme « Ma sœur et moi-même souhaitons un entretien avec le Directeur Vance. »

« Que faites-vous, ici ? », demanda Tony, dont Ziva et McGee s'étaient rapprochés en renfort.

La trafiquante accentua son sourire.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit j'ai à parler affaires avec le NCIS. Et peut-être même le FBI. »

« Et bien, nous ne négocions pas avec les criminels. »

Alejandro Reynosa fit un pas menaçant vers eux.

« Attention à ce que vous dîtes, agent Dinozzo. Nous venons ici en diplomates, pourrait-on dire. Et comme tels, nous pourrions porter plainte contre votre agence pour 'refus de coopérer'.

Le Mexicain avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton méprisant et les trois agents fédéraux s'entre-regardèrent, indécis.

Fallait-il faire comme ces 'criminels' le demandait ou fallait-il prendre des risques pour leur agence en leur refusant cette entrevue ?

Prenant sa décision dans la seconde qui suivit, Tony se tourna vers l'Israélienne dans un soupir.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ziva hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas. Derrière eux, Paloma et Alejandro Reynosa affichaient un petit satisfait malsain et les deux agents espéraient que leurs supérieurs allaient le leur faire perdre très vite.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils toquaient à la porte du bureau de Vance. Un brusque 'entrez', émis par le directeur du NCIS leur parvint.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

L'indignation rendit Tobias Fornell muet de stupeur. Gibbs, quant à lui, semblait prêt à trucider quelqu'un. De préférence les deux Mexicains qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Tout d'abord, », commença le frère Reynosa en s'avançant d'un pas détendu dans la pièce. « je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit d'une visite diplomatique. », Alejandro fit fi du regard ironique de l'agent du FBI avant de continuer, de son ton calme et mielleux. « Ma sœur et moi-même souhaiterions vous proposer- »

Cette fois, l'ex-Marine n'y tint plus.

« Vous n'avez certainement rien qui puisse intéresser le NCIS. », répondit-il de sa voix la plus calme mais également la plus méprisante.

Un éclat de rire clair et froid retentit dans la pièce. Paloma Reynosa s'était avancée vers eux, après avoir lancé un regard empreint de mépris vers Ziva et Tony, qui étaient restés sur leurs gardes de puis le début.

« Peut-être pas le NCIS. », énonça la trafiquante de sa voix chantante. Puis se tournant vers Tobias Fornell. « Mais sans doute n'en sera-t-il pas de même pour le FBI. »

Tobias devait avouer qu'il était plutôt surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ne jamais montrer ses émotions à un ennemi, c'était la règle de survie numéro un. De toute manière, il n'eut même pas besoin d'encourager la Mexicaine à s'expliquer. Celle-ci le fit dans un sourire arrogant.

« Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que votre agence, à l'image de la CIA, du MI6, de la DGSE et d'autres encore recherchez activement Yassen Gregorovitch depuis des années. Et en vain semble-t-il. Eh bien, je vous propose la chose suivante : une trêve, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Vous arrêtez de chercher des ennuis à mon cartel et nous nous associons afin de capturer Gregorovitch. De cette manière, j'obtiens ma revanche et vous, l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par la communauté internationale. Equitable, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Dire que Gibbs, Tony et Ziva furent outrés de cette demande était un euphémisme. Quant à Vance et Fornell, ils échangèrent un regard, méfiants.

Regard intercepté par un certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs, excédé que les deux hommes puissent seulement réfléchir à cette proposition.

L'homme en question claqua la porte du bureau moins d'une seconde plus tard, laissant derrière lui un Vance et un Fornell excédés ainsi qu'une certaine trafiquante intérieurement triomphante.

 **AR/NCIS**

Cette soirée-là, l'ex-Marine la passa une nouvelle fois seul, dans sa cave, en compagnie de ses bateaux et de ses outils. A vrai dire, il y était déjà attelé depuis un moment car il était rentré juste après avoir laissé Tony et Ziva expliquer le plan de Fornell et Vance à McGee.

Plan qui lui donnait envie de vomir. D'accord, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les hommes comme Gregorovitch, mais il faisait encore moins confiance aux Renosa. On n'allait pas à la chasse au cobra à l'aide d'une vipère sans que la vipère ne risque de se retourner contre vous.

Poussant un profond soupir, Gibbs reprit son activité précédente et commença à clouer sa planche avec attention.

Il se figea soudain. Il lui semblait percevoir du bruit à l'étage. C'est vrai qu'il laissait le plus souvent sa porte ouverte mais ses visiteurs faisaient beaucoup de bruit afin qu'il sache qu'ils n'étaient pas des voleurs.

Il sortit son arme de poing qu'il portait toujours sur lui et gravit les escaliers. Arrivés dans la partie habitable, il perçut que les bruits suspects provenaient de la salle-de-bains, au premier étage. Vers laquelle il se dirigea aussitôt.

La porte était quasiment fermée. Puis, avec un grand coup de pied dedans comme on chute dans un ballon :

« Levez les mains. »

L'homme brun qui se tenait devant son lavabo était en train de se servir de son kit de Premiers Secours, essayant visiblement de changer le pansement de son épaule droite. Gibbs abaissa aussitôt son arme en le reconnaissant.

« Que faîtes-vous ici, Ian ? »

Ce dernier se retourna avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Que croyez-vous ? Vous aider à récupérer mon neveu. »

L'ex-Marine ne répondit rien. Ian Rider était droitier et malgré une certaine habilité avec sa main gauche, le pansement avait besoin d'être rapidement fini ou la blessure pouvait se remettre à saigner. Alors il s'avança et ne fit aucune remarque lorsque l'espion eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul. Déformation professionnelle, il supposait. Les espions devaient apprendre à n'avoir confiance en personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes.

La seconde suivante, l'Anglais se laissa faire. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Gibbs ait fini et conduise l'Anglais dans son salon où il lui servit un verre.

« Quand êtes-vous rentrés ? »

« Il y a moins de deux heures. Cette blessure, », Ian bougea légèrement le bras droit. « est un cadeau de la toute dernière mission que je viens d'effectuer. Mais parlez-moi plutôt du plan élaboré par votre directeur et le FBI pour à la fois récupérer mon neveu et attraper Gregorovitch. »

Gibbs n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être stupéfait mais sur le moment, il resta la bouche ouverte, ébahi.

« Comment savez-vous que… »

« Jethro, nous devons discuter sérieusement. »

La porte de sa maison venait de s'ouvrir à la volée sur son ami du FBI. A croire qu'ils prenaient tous sa maison pour un moulin à vents…

« Tobias. », salua-t-il le nouveau venu dans un soupir.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà le regard fixé sur l'agent du MI6.

« Que faîtes-vous là, Rider ? »

Ian eut un rire désabusé. Une petite partie de lui avait gardé un peu de rancune envers l'agent qui l'avait détaché de l'enquête alors que c'était son neveu qui avait été enlevé. Et accessoirement donné une occasion à Gregorovitch de briller une nouvelle fois aux yeux d'Alex. Même si Ian savait que sa jalousie envers le Russe avait un côté enfantin.

« Quoi ? Je pense que du moment que je ne m'immisce pas trop dans _votre_ enquête, j'ai le droit d'être là pour Alex. »

L'agent du FBI glissa un coup d'œil du côté de Gibbs avant de se renfrogner silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas réfuter ses arguments.

« Si vous voulez bien, Jethro, nous en reparlerons seul à seul, demain matin. Bonne nuit. »

Le hochement de tête sec fut la seule salutation qu'Ian reçut. Mais cela ne l'offusqua pas. D'ailleurs, lui n'avait pas fini. Et Tobias Fornell se détourna de la porte d'entrée en l'entendant.

« Faîtes attention, Fornell, à trop jouer avec le feu, vous allez finir par vous brûler. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais je connais bien Gregorovitch et je commence à comprendre comment fonctionnent les Reynosa. Si vous chassez un cobra à l'aide d'une vipère, attendez-vous à ce qu'au moins l'un des deux vous morde, agent Fornell. »

Ce dernier l'étudia un instant avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Merci pour votre inquiétude, agent Rider. A demain, Gibbs. »

Après que la porte se fut refermée sur son vieil ami, l'ex-Marine se tourna une fois de plus vers l'espion.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous étiez au courant, Ian. Je suppose que vous avez vos propres réseaux. Mais il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que vous serez hors de l'intervention de demain matin. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'intervenir. »

« Je sais bien. Mais comment savez-vous quand… »

Gibbs eut un sourire gentiment moqueur.

« Nous avons nos propres informateurs. Alex a acheté, sûrement à la demande de Gregorovitch, un billet pour le train Baltimore-Washington qui arrivera en gare à sept heures demain matin. »

Ian eut une expression inquiète :

« Les Reynosa sont également au courant ? »

« Non, », le rassura Gibbs « Nous ne les préviendrons qu'au petit matin afin qu'ils ne puissent agir seuls de leurs côté. Il est prévu que Fornell et ses trois agents s'occupent de capturer Gregorovitch, assistés de Reynosa et ses hommes. Mon et moi-même réceptionnerons Alex de cette manière, le cartel n'aura pas accès à lui-même une seule seconde. Ne vous inquiétez pas. », conclut le plus vieux en toute sincérité. Gibbs aimait beaucoup Alex et ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et il mourait avant que cette s***** de Paloma puisse récupérer l'enfant.

Ian hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan mais il avait ses failles. Et ce pour la bonne raison que cette tête de mule du FBI ne connaissait pas Yassen Gregorovitch comme lui. Le Russe ne se laisserait pas tomber dans un piège, il était trop malin pour cela. Et il y avait tout à parier que le cartel ne jouerait pas franc-jeu non plus.

C'est pourquoi Ian comptait bien se tenir prêt dans l'ombre. Pour parer à toute éventualité et veiller sur Alex.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex ne dormait pas bien, cette nuit-là. Il avait confiance en Yassen mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir nerveux à propos du lendemain.

Bien sûr, il allait revoir Gibbs et son équipe sympathique, et peut-être que Ian serait là aussi. Mais ses doigts de la main gauche qui le lançaient étaient comme un avertissement. Aussi fort soit-il, il ne voulait absolument pas retomber entre les pattes du cartel Reynosa.

Alex soupira, se retourna puis finit par décider que s'il voulait être sûr de pouvoir leur échapper, il lui faudrait toute son énergie le lendemain matin. Donc, sommeil obligatoire.

Pragmatique, il finit ainsi par se convaincre de repartir au pays des rêves, ce qu'il fit sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **AR/NCIS**

Gare de Washington centre le lendemain matin. Sept heures était sur le point de sonner et le Baltimore-Washington fut bientôt annoncé.

« Le voilà. », annonça tranquillement Ziva, qui fut la première à l'apercevoir.

A ses côtés, Tony et McGee se levèrent discrètement sur la pointe des pieds.

Une fois le train arrêté, les agents du NCIS restèrent immobiles mais attentifs, au milieu des voyageurs. Puis :

« Je le vois. », fit Gibbs, avançant tranquillement vers l'enfant blond qui venait d'apparaître sur le quai. Son équipe le suivit, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun intrus ne déboule sans prévenir.

« Il n'est pas idiot. Il ne viendra pas ici, avec vous sur le quai. », énonça Alex.

Dès qu'il avait vu l'agent Gibbs, le garçon avait immédiatement compris. Yassen ne serait pas là. En tout cas pas à proximité des fédéraux. En revanche, il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit quelque part, en train de guetter le moindre mouvement des Reynosa.

« Tout va bien, Alex ? », demanda tout d'un coup Tony, avec un sourire amical.

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Oui, mais je dois avouer que j'ai assez faim. En plus, je n'ai pas trop bien dormi cette nuit. »

Ils comprenaient aisément pourquoi. Malgré sa vivacité d'esprit et d'action, Alex restait un enfant. Un enfant kidnappé, torturé puis baladé à travers le pays. Ca avait du être très dur.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs s'avança et l'entraîna par l'épaule.

« Allez, viens gamin, on va veiller à tout çà. », conclut l'ex-Marine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Derrière eux, Tony, Ziva et McGee échangèrent un sourire complice. Leur 'terrifiant' patron se transformait en gros nounours avec les enfants. Pas qu'aucun d'eux ose jamais lui dire cela en face !

Malheureusement, l'atmosphère légère s'éteignit avant même qu'ils soient sortis de la gare. Cela se déroula très vite. Le portable du plus vieux sonna et il s'arrêta et lâcha Alex pour décrocher.

« Gibbs. »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant Fornell lui répondre d'une voix hachée, comme sous le coup de la douleur.

« Je-thro, a-vons un pr-ro-blème. Rey-nosa… »

L'ex-Marine comprit aussitôt qu'il était arrivé ce qu'il craignait depuis le début sans le dire à voix haute. Ce contre quoi Ian Rider les avait avertis. Les Reynosa n'avaient pas joué franc-jeu. Il se tourna vers son équipe tout en vérifiant que son revolver était bien chargé.

« J'arrive Tobias. »

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

« McGee, avec moi. Tony et Ziva, vous veillez sur Alex. »

Les deux acquiesçèrent, tandis que le plus jeune le suivait.

« Que se passe-t-il, Patron ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore tout. Mais apparemment, Paloma, Alejandro et leurs hommes se sont retournés contre le FBI avant même que Gregorovitch n'entre en jeu. »

Gibbs regarda sa montre. Sans voiture, il leur faudrait dix minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit où le FBI s'était posté. Pour lui, c'était dix minutes de trop.

 **AR/NCIS**

Au début, tout allait bien. Fornell et ses trois agents s'étaient planqués à l'endroit indiqué et les Reynosa attendraient l'apparition de Gregorovitch pour refermer le piège prévu autour de lui.

Bien sûr, Fornell savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient Gregorovitch, il leur faudrait se méfier doublement des Reynosa. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé (étant donné tout ce que le Russe avait fait subir au cartel ces dernières semaines), que les Mexicains les prendraient à revers avant même que le Russe entre dans la partie.

C'était pourtant bien ce qui s'était passé. Il venait de téléphoner à Gibbs, juste après le départ des autres pour il ne savait où, et la discussion de la veille avec Ian Rider lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. L'espion avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et à cause de cela, deux des agents de Fornell gisaient morts à quelques mètres de lui. Le troisième avait réussi à se cacher et Tobias lui-même avait à présent une balle logée dans l'épaule droite, comme pour lui servir de leçons.

La blessure ne semblait pas très grave mais lui faisait suffisamment mal pour qu'il ait été obligé de s'adosser à un mur. Par moments, il voyait même plus que trouble. Heureusement que la rue était déserte ou des passants auraient déjà hurlé.

Soudain, sa vue diminuée lui fit entrevoir un homme, revolver au poing, qui marchait vers lui. Grand, mince et blond. Il ne s'agissait donc ni de Gibbs ou ses coéquipiers ni de ses précédents adversaires.

Il comprit qui s'était au moment où l'homme s'arrêtait, à deux mètres à peine. Yassen Gregorovitch ne fit aucun geste menaçant. Ou peut-être n'en eut-il tout simplement pas le temps.

« Hey ! Gregorovitch ! »

Ian Rider s'avançait vers eux à grands pas. Le Russe posa sur le nouveau venu son regard impassible. Décidément, se dit Tobias, pour une rue qui devrait être déserte…

Le brun se précipita vers l'agent du FBI dès qu'il le vit.

« Ne bougez pas. Une blessure comme celle-là n'est pas vraiment anodine. »

« Les Rey-nosa… », commença Fornell, sans se préoccuper de leur auditoire indésirable. Pour une fois, il devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux de voir l'agent du MI6.

Néanmoins, ce fut le Russe qui répondit.

« Je les ai vus. Je dirais que vous avez eu de la chance. », énonça l'assassin blond comme s'ils discutaient du dernier bulletin météo.

Tobias fut heureux de voir l'Anglais lui lancer en réponse un regard courroucé. Ca commettait des crimes et çà venait faire des leçons de morale ! Il devait rêver.

Mais le tueur continua.

« Vos amis du NCIS devaient prendre Alex en charge. »

Fornell se redressa pour regarder le Russe bien dans les yeux.

« C'est ce qui a été fait. »

Le criminel eut même l'audace de soutenir son regard. Leur duel silencieux fut interrompu par la voix blanche d'Ian Rider.

« Dans ce cas, que font ici l'agent Gibbs et l'agent McGee ? »

Ils suivirent toux deux son regard vers l'entrée de la ruelle. McGee et Gibbs venaient en effet d'arriver, revolver au poing. En les apercevant, Gibbs pressa le pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici, agent Gibbs. », fit le Russe, d'une voix glaciale. « N'étiez-vous pas sensé veiller sur quelqu'un ? »

L'Américain affronta le regard de glace sans ciller un seul instant.

« J'ai laissé Alex avec les agents David et Dinozzo et je confierais ma vie à ces deux agents. Je ne vois pas... »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Yassen s'éloigna brusquement d'eux et Ian jeta un regard surpris aux deux fédéraux qui semblaient n'avoir rien compris. Puis Ian réalisa que, Gregorovitch s'étant exprimé en japonais –assurément à desseins - il avait été le seul à comprendre son exclamation.

L'Anglais leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de rattraper le Russe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Et disposes-tu d'une certaine immunité pour tourner ainsi le dos à deux fédéraux américains. »

Le regard de Gregorovitch lançait des éclairs.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe, actuellement. Paloma Reynosa a tout organisé pour remettre la main sur et le NCIS et le FBI sont tombés dans le piège la tête la première. Elle, son frère et les quatre hommes sont peut-être, à l'heure où nous parlons, déjà tombés sur Alex qui n'a que deux protecteurs ! Et même si ses agents sont bons, les Mexicains sont plus que lourdement armés. »

Ian avait rarement vu le tueur ne serait-ce qu'un peu anxieux. Ce qui était très bizarre, c'est que seuls les paroles et les yeux de l'assassin dévoilaient son angoisse. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'agissait d'Alex. Ce gamin attirait les ennuis autant que les abeilles.

L'Anglais se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? »

Le regard que Yassen posa sur Ian était empreint d'un souverain mépris.

« Vous, rien. Alex a besoin qu'on le sorte de là, pas que l'on aggrave la situation. Dis çà à tes amis fédéraux. »

Sans un regard de plus vers ces derniers, le Russe s'éloigna. Sûrement en direction de la gare. Quant à Ian, il revint vers Gibbs et Fornell, une expression lasse gravée sur le visage. L'ex-Marine avait entreprit de faire à son vieil ami un bandage de fortune. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Il est parti voir. », répondit l'Anglais.

Difficile de faire plus vague. Le regard bleu se fit plus prononcé. En réponse, Ian haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas Gregorovitch, mais je dois avouer que je lui fais confiance en ce qui concerne Alex. Et il n'est pas du genre à commettre une erreur, même lorsqu'il est inquiet. »

Ian avait dit cela d'un ton tout à fait banal et c'est sans doute çà qui chiffonna le plus Tobias Fornell.

« Je dois dire, agent Rider, que pour un agent des services secrets, vous avez de curieuses relations. »

La remarque tira un sourire ironique à l'ex-Marine. Intérieurement et pour Alex, ce dernier espérait de tout cœur que l'agent du MI6 ait raison au sujet de Yassen Gregorovitch.

 **AR/NCIS**

Dès que Gibbs les avait quittés, Ziva avait pris les choses en mains.

« Ce n'est rien, nous avons l'habitude. », sourit-elle au gamin. Par-dessus son épaule cependant, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Tony. « Venez, je connais un raccourci. »

Elle n'avoua pas à voix haute que c'était pour éviter les sorties de la gare un peu trop connues à son goût, où les Mexicains pouvaient être tentés de les coincer. D'ailleurs, Tony comprit tout de suite ses intentions. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser un grand hall désaffecté jusqu'à déboucher sur l'une des avenues les plus fréquentées de la ville.

Ils n'en étaient pas à la moitié lorsque son instinct la prévint de leur présence. Trois secondes avant que la voix chaude ne s'élève.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous dire au revoir la dernière fois, Alex. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup. Comme Ziva le craignait, il n'y avait pas seulement Paloma Reynosa et son frère Alejandro, mais également les deux hommes de mains qu'il leur restait à Washington. Deux ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé rester quatre en vérité. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'Israélienne pour percuter qu'il y avait une anomalie dans le décompte. Hélas, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de recompter.

Deux Mexicains, par derrière, avaient déjà réussi à régler son compte à un Tony pris de court en l'assommant. Pendant ce temps, deux autres s'étaient précipités sur Ziva. Tout cela sous l'œil attentif de leur patronne.

Mais l'Israélienne était plus douée dans le combat au corps à corps que le cinéphile et leur donna du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle coupait littéralement le souffle de l'un de ses adversaires et le deuxième était franchement en difficulté. Elle allait d'ailleurs sortir son arme de service pour le neutraliser, lorsque Paloma Reynosa fit un bruit de gorge désapprobateur.

Car malheureusement, les criminels jouaient rarement franc-jeu. Pour preuve, lorsque Ziva releva la tête, il vit Alex, à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle, tenu en joue par le revolver d'Alejandro. Et Tony qui commençait seulement à émerger ne lui serait pas d'une bien grande aide.

Elle s'immobilisa. Autour d'elle, les trois gardes s'étaient rassemblés, surveillant ses moindres gestes.

« Depuis le début, cette affaire ne concerne pas le NCIS. Et malgré tout, l'agent Gibbs a décidé de s'en mêler. Vous devriez faire plus attention. », minauda la trafiquante. « Mais disons que je reste magnanime et vous offre une dernière porte de sortie. Une chance de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

« Je dirai au contraire que c'est notre boulot de nous mêler des affaires vous concernant, Paloma. » éructa en fronçant les sourcils Tony, qui venait de se relever.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire presque triste.

« Eh bien, c'est bien dommage… », répondit-elle en se tournant vers son frère et Alex.

Mais pas avant d'avoir tiré dans le mollet du cinéphile.

« Tony ! », s'écria Ziva, avant de se précipiter vers son collègue.

La blessure de celui-ci saignait pas mal et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur le sol. Mais cela n'avait pas terni son sens de la répartie.

« Si vous croyez que cela va nous persuader d'arrêter… »

La Mexicaine se retourna vers Ziva et lui, vive comme la vipère qu'elle était. Elle se rapprocha quelque peu d'eux.

« Ah, vous préféreriez peut-être une balle dans la tête ? Un message plus parlant pour ce cher Gibbs. », cracha-t-elle tout en levant son arme. « Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'emmener Alex. »

Tony remarqua le changement de situation en une fraction de seconde et le constata d'ailleurs en premier lieu dans l'attitude perplexe qu'affichait soudain Ziva. Avant que ne s'élève la voix douce et impassible.

« Je n'en ferai rien, à moins que vous vouliez que votre frère se retrouve avec une balle logée dans le crâne. »

Yassen Gregorovitch se tenait devant eux. Insondable, il pointait son arme sur la tête d'Alejandro Reynosa.

Sa sœur fusilla le Russe du regard avant d'indiquer, à regrets, à son frère de lâcher l'enfant. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. D'ailleurs, l'assassin pouvait sentir que l'homme tremblait. De peur ou de nervosité peu importe. Le principal était qu'il ne constituait pas une menace. Contrairement à sa sœur.

Au moment où Yassen faisait signe à Alex de se décaler, cette dernière lâchait à nouveau ses quatre gorilles sur les deux agents fédéraux. Pendant ce temps, le frère Reynosa s'était réfugié hors de portée de la bagarre, après avoir été désarmé par Yassen.

Ziva vit les quatre Mexicains se précipiter d'un coup sur Tony et elle. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas été formée par le Mossad pour rien. Alex n'était plus menacé, Gregorovitch ne constituait pas la plus grande des menaces à ce moment précis et on ne jouait plus. Elle brisa facilement la nuque du premier attaquant. Les deux autres, rendus très prudents par la perte soudaine de leur camarade, semblèrent plus difficiles à neutraliser. Le dernier s'occupait du cinéphile blessé, qui, malgré tout, luttait vaillamment.

Si vaillamment que son adversaire finit par abandonner, dégoûté de ne pas obtenir de succès rapidement. Pour s'occuper d'une autre cible, que Ziva n'aperçut que trop tard.

En effet, elle-même avait finalement réussi à tenir en joue l'un de ses agresseurs, le deuxième faisant la même chose avec elle tout en étant ralenti dans son ardeur par Tony qui n'avait décidemment pas encore dit son dernier mot. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous en position de statu quo lorsque la voix de Paloma Reynosa s'éleva à nouveau.

« Je vous le déconseille. », fit-elle d'une voix calme en désignant le pistolet que Ziva pointait sur la tête de son homme de main. « A moins que vous ne vouliez être responsable de plusieurs cadavres. »

L'homme qui avait combattu Tony menaçait un Alex Rider complètement immobile, et de manière plus experte qu'Alejandro. Le revolver posé sur sa pomme d'Adam, l'enfant n'osait plus esquisser un seul geste.

Ziva et Tony échangèrent un regard avant qu'en soupirant, la jeune femme ne laisse peu à peu retomber son propre bras. Pas moyen d'atteindre l'homme, Alex était beaucoup trop près et risquait de prendre une balle perdue.

Bang !

Ils avaient tous oublié Yassen, qui avait évité de se mêler du combat entre Américains et Mexicains. Mais quand l'un d'eux avait menacé à nouveau le fils de John, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se concentrer. La balle était partie toute seule, petit trou parfait entre les deux yeux, et l'homme s'écroula avant même d'avoir pu faire un seul geste.

Profitant de la surprise des spectateurs, il régla aussi promptement leur sort aux deux hommes de main restant. Et lorsque Paloma Reynosa esquissa un pas vers Alex, la balle se ficha dans le sol, à l'endroit exact où aurait dû se trouver son pied un quart de seconde auparavant.

« La prochaine fois, c'est la tête. », avertit-il, sans se départir de son calme.

La chef du cartel de drogue le fusilla du regard tandis que les deux fédéraux américains se redressaient, une certaine perplexité au fond des yeux.

Tony et Ziva virent un coin de la bouche du tueur s'étirer, presque comme un sourire fantôme. Puis Alex s'élança vers eux, leur faisant momentanément oublier l'énigme qu'était Yassen Gregorovitch.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal, Tony ? Oh Ziva, il faudra que tu me fasses à nouveau une démonstration de ce mouvement, il était vraiment cool. »

Un vrai moulin à paroles. Ziva et Tony échangèrent un sourie complice, la tempête était passée, tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient particulièrement insouciants. Gregorovitch tenait toujours en joue une Paloma Reynosa blême de rage.

Et ce n'était pas la seule bonne nouvelle puisque à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs et McGee firent leur apparition, accompagnés de Fornell blessé à l'épaule, d'un unique subordonné de celui-ci – leur cœur se serra un instant-, mais également de…

« Ian ! »

Un Alex tout excité courut à leur rencontre.

« Hey, gamin. »

Ian Rider ébouriffa la tignasse blonde et enserra son neveu d'un bras. Ziva constata qu'il favorisait son gauche.

Pendant ce temps, Fornell et son agent s'occupait du cas de Paloma Reynosa. Ainsi que du très discret Alejandro. Gibbs vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'ils allaient bien, son regard fixant un moment la blessure de Tony qui réussissait malgré tout à traîner la patte.

Puis, une fois ces formalités finies, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier acteur de ce drame. Yassen Gregorovitch fixait les retrouvailles entre les deux Rider, attentif. Puis :

« Vous allez venir avec nous, Monsieur Gregorovitch. »

C'était Tobias Fornell qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. L'agent du MI6 releva la tête si brusquement qu'il crut entendre un crac dans sa nuque. L'agent du FBI pensait-il vraiment que le tueur allait se laisser emmener de la sorte ? Visiblement oui, puisque Fornell avançait toujours, revolver dans une main et menottes dans l'autre.

De son côté, le Russe portait toujours son arme pointée vers le sol mais son regard fixe étudiait le moindre changement corporel de l'homme au crâne dégarni. Mais après l'avoir vu combattre, Ziva ne doutait pas que le Russe puisse frapper mortellement à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tony devait penser la même chose qu'elle car elle le sentait tendu à l'extrême. Gibbs et McGee observaient également la situation avec attention tandis que le jeune Alex Rider affichait un regard scandalisé.

Seul son oncle semblait tout à fait détendu, comme si l'on était en train de lui conter une bonne blague. Tout dans son attitude criait à l'ironie.

A présent, Tobias se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de Gregorovitch. Il pouvait voir plus précisément les yeux bleus glacés, les sourcils presque féminins et le regard insondable. Il vit Gregorovitch commencer à lever son bras au moment précis où lui-même faisait de même. Aucun d'eux n'eut cependant le temps de menacer l'autre.

« Non ! »

Tout d'un coup, le jeune Alex Rider était entre eux deux, touchant presque la poitrine du Russe. Le garçon de dix ans, les sourcils froncés, avait croisé les bras en signe de défit.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il nous a aidés, c'est comme cela que vous le remercier ? »

L'agent du FBI soupira intérieurement. Le digne neveu de son oncle. Ian Rider ne devait pas s'ennuyer tout les jours.

Cependant, ce n'était également pas tous les jours que l'on faisait une prise comme Gregorovitch. Il faisait partie des dix hommes les plus recherchés et au moins une vingtaine d'agences souhaitaient le capturer.

C'est pourquoi il mit un peu trop de temps à baisser son arme lorsqu'Alex se fut placé entre eux. Et durant ce court lapse de temps, il vit le regard du Russe se durcir tandis qu'il posait une main amicale sur l'épaule de son jeune défenseur.

C'était donc vrai. Le tueur professionnel de renommée internationale qu'était Yassen Gregorovitch s'était attaché à un enfant de dix ans. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai car cela constituait une faille dans le jeu du Russe. Et de taille.

Heureusement pour Fornell cependant, l'agent du FBI comprit rapidement qu'il ne l'exploiterait pas aujourd'hui. Le regard courroucé du neveu et l'attitude nonchalamment ironique de l'oncle l'en dissuada. En outre, Gibbs ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir.

Fornell soupira. Encore une occasion manquée. Pour un peu, tous les chefs de services lui auraient hurlé dessus

« Génial, on va encore joué au chat et à la souris. », résonna soudain la voix d'Ian Rider au milieu de toute cette tension. « Bon, en remerciement de ce que tu as fait pour Alex, je vais être compréhensif. Disons, quarante-huit heures d'avance devraient suffire. Mais je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant que, pour une fois, il ne s'agisse pas d'un cadeau de ta part. », conclut l'Anglais tout en désignant son épaule droite d'un signe de tête.

Vu le ton qu'il avait pris, l'Anglais aurait pu tout aussi bien parler météo. Mais de toute façon, seule Ziva –ainsi que le principal interessé- avait compris. Et pour cause, Ian avait pris soin de parler arabe.

Gregorovitch répondit par un infime sourire moqueur. A ce que pouvait en juger l'Israélienne, ces deux-là avaient l'habitude de se chercher des noises plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Y compris sur le terrain à coups de balles et de revolver si elle lisait bien entre les lignes.

Les autres fédéraux n'avaient rien compris, à l'image d'Alex qui se tourna vers le tueur à gages avec un sourcil levé.

Puis les deux semblèrent entretenir un court dialogue en russe. De ce qui en ressortait, Ziva comprit que son attachement pour le fils de l'homme qui l'avait entraîné n'était pas qu'une simple comédie. Le tueur aimait sincèrement le gamin. Au moins autant qu'un homme de son espèce ne puisse le faire. Mais au vu de la curiosité d'Alex, sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il dispose d'un tel protecteur.

Finalement, Gregorovitch serra affectueusement l'épaule du gosse et salua Ian Rider d'un simple hochement de tête. Avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner d'eux comme si de rien était. Sans doute pour reprendre sa vie de tueur à gages insaisissable. De l'avis de Ziva, moins de cinq heures d'avance lui aurait suffi pour disparaître complètement de la surface de la terre. Alors, en deux jours de tranquillité…

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix lasse de Tobias Fornell.

« Je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Quoi ? De le laisser partir ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous aurait suivi docilement ? Vous êtes encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais ! », fit Rider, un brin moqueur. « Néanmoins, », reprit-il « vous méritez également des applaudissements. J'ai du mal de résister à l'envie de lui loger une balle quelque part à chaque fois que je le vois. »

Fornell soupira profondément, avant d'acquiescer. Ce fut finalement Gibbs qui les ramena sur terre.

« On va rentrer à l'agence. Ducky doit examiner les blessures de Tobias et Tony et Alex doit être épuisé après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. »

« Euh, je ne dirai pas çà, pas vraiment. »

L'enfant blond se portait en effet on ne peut mieux, sautillant et discutant avec animation avec les trois subordonnés de Gibbs.

« Si vous saviez le nombre de cheveux blancs que j'ai déjà depuis un moment. », conclut l'espion en regardant son neveu avec un petit sourire. A ses côtés, Gibbs et Fornell ne purent s'empêcher de rire tout en observant également l'enfant.

La vue les réjouissait beaucoup car malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, Alex restait le garçon joyeux et insouciant dont ils avaient fait connaissance.

Sa joie était très communicative et c'est sans doute ce qui avait en partie charmé un tueur comme Gregorovitch, pensa Gibbs. Dieu sait que lui-même adorait les enfants et que les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie du garçon de onze ans étaient très sympathiques.

Tout finissait bien, en fin de compte.

 **AR/NCIS**

Trois jours plus tard, au NCIS.

Il était temps pour Ian et Alex de prendre congé et de retourner à Londres où Jack les attendait déjà.

Tobias Fornell était venu les saluer directement chez son vieil ami et Léon Vance les avait reçu cinq minutes dans son bureau le matin même.

A présent, il était temps pour eux de dire au revoir à Gibbs, Tony, Ziva et les autres.

Présentement, Alex et Ziva faisaient équipe dans un jeu de bataille navale contre le duo Tony/McGee qui se faisait battre à plat de couture.

« Tu sais, Ziv-ah. Tu as un énorme avantage sur moi. », plaisanta tout de même Tony, bon joueur.

« Que devrais-je dire, dans ce cas ? », rétorqua McGee.

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à se chamailler sous les rires d'Alex, Ziva et Abby.

Ian contemplait la scène, les yeux rieurs, lorsque l'agent Gibbs s'approcha de lui, deux cafés à la main.

« Admirable jeune homme que vous avez là, agent Rider. », commença Ducky, à côté d'eux. « C'est bien dommage que vous repartiez déjà, Alex m'avait demandé… »

« Vous savez, Docteur Mallard, je vais déjà devoir expliquer à ses professeurs pourquoi mon neveu a été absent de l'école plus de deux semaines sans être malade, alors… »

« Oh le connaissant, Alex devrait trouver une explication sans trop mal. En tout cas, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus si vous voulez assister à une autopsie la prochaine fois que vous passerez à Washington. »

« Merci, Ducky. », répondit l'agent du MI6 dans un sourire. Le médecin-légiste s'éloigna vers l'autre groupe, sûrement pour faire son au revoir à Alex.

Les deux hommes burent un instant leur café en silence avant que l'ex-Marine ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Vous devez être heureux de rentrer, je suppose. »

« Certainement, si l'on excepte le fait que je vais devoir rapporter tout cela à mes supérieurs, y compris la trève avec Gregorovitch, que je vais devoir faire un rapport de plusieurs pages et écouter pendant des jours mon neveu raconter son périple avec ce tueur à gages de malheur. Ouais, des vrais vacances, quoi ! », l'Anglais conclut avec un éclat de rire moqueur pour montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché.

Gibbs lui sourit amicalement, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je me trompe ou Alex ne connaît pas vraiment l'occupation de Gregorovitch ? »

Ian sourit tristement.

« Il n'est pas bête. Il a déjà vu quels sont ses 'outils de travail' et je crois qu'inconsciemment il le sait. Mais pour lui, Yassen est aussi le meilleur ami de son père et son idole, qui lui a sauvé la vie et s'est occupé de lui à plusieurs reprises. Et il n'a que dix ans, alors je suppose qu'il ne voit pas le mal. »

Gibbs acquiesça amicalement.

« Je suppose qu'à son âge, seul le côté aventure compte. Les enfants oublient vite les mauvaises choses, c'est ce qui leur permet d'avancer. », répondit-il sagement.

Soudain, la voix du garçon porta jusqu'à eux.

« Oh, tu sais Ziva, il ne te manque vraiment pas grand-chose pour être aussi douée que Yassen ! »

Qu'est ce qu'ils disaient ! L'agent du MI6 et l'ex-Marine échangèrent un regard complice.

« Vous voyez à quoi je suis condamné ? », se plaignit Ian, de manière joueuse. « Encore un peu et il en ferait une icône mondiale. »

Gibbs, rieur, lui tapota sur l'épaule en guise de soutien. Quant au reste de l'équipe, Tony était en train d'énumérer à un Alex pendu à ses lèvres, tous leurs avantages à eux, que le Russe ne pouvait avoir. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'enfant n'était qu'à moitié convaincu mais devait tout de même reconnaître que le travail en équipe était cool. Surtout lorsque l'on passait son temps à se chamailler entre partenaires, tel la toute dernière démonstration qu'en faisait Tony et McGee, au sujet du clavier gluant de colle de ce dernier.

« Dîtes-vous, si cela peut vous consoler, que de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression de travailler dans un jardin d'enfants. », soupira l'ex-Marine en les observant de ses yeux d'aigle.

« Bien venu au club ! », fit Ian, malicieux. Avant de faire signe à son neveu. « Allez, Al, nous allons vraiment devoir y aller, si on ne veut pas louper notre avion. »

Alex salua énergiquement une dernière fois tout le monde, en terminant par Gibbs qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Prends bien soin de toi, Alex. Et sois patient avec ton oncle. », termina-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Gibbs. Et encore merci pour tout. »

Tandis qu'il suivait son oncle vers la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois, faisant un signe de la main qu'ils lui rendirent tous avec enthousiaste.

Ce fut Ziva qui eut le mot de la fin.

« Tu vois, Tony, ce n'est pas si difficile de se comporter comme un adulte. Si un enfant de dix ans peut le faire… »

L'Israélienne évita avec agilité l'agenda qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

Ce n'était décidément pas parce que l'espion et son neveu étaient repartis que la vie redevenait un long fleuve tranquille au NCIS.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs poussa un profond soupir.

 **AR/NCIS**

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait chez eux, Alex s'endormit très vite, à moitié couché sur l'adulte.

Lorsqu'Ian tenta de le redresser, sa main tomba inconsciemment sur le pansement que l'enfant portait à la main gauche.

L'espion se tendit.

Le symbole non pas d'un échec mais d'une embûche sur le chemin qui amènerait Alex à être capable de se défendre seul.

Ian savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être là pour lui, et son cœur se serra. Puis il réfléchit et se dit que c'était donc d'autant plus important de profiter de tous les moments passés ensemble.

Avec son métier, ce n'était pas toujours facile mais il pouvait au moins faire çà.

Profiter de chaque moment passé avec la seule famille qui lui restait.

Ian Rider resserra sa prise, une résolution farouche dans son regard brun.

 **AR/NCIS**

 **Note : Voici mon plus long OS ! Je ne m'attendais pas moi-même au départ à tous ces rebondissements, je n'ai que suivre les personnages (je ne suis après que celle qui les mets en relation !)**

 **Après des heures de travail ( et parfois je l'avoue, d'abandon de poste), je suis fière de vous présentez cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'en êtes pas trop lassés.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Je vous remercie de votre attention,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Guepard54**


End file.
